Running from the Past Hiding from the Future
by FireCat1
Summary: On a cold, rainy night the reunited Weiss have a visit from an old comrade, who drops into their hands the very thing that will make then Weiss once again. With Omi missing and this new threat, whats going to happen? Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: *blinks* Uh, I don't own Weiss Kreuz. But I think we all knew that. Wish I did, 'specially Omi!  
  
A/N: Yeah, well, uh, this is my first Weiss fic so please go easy on me. Sorry if I get some of the spelling off. Sorry in advance. Have fun! *waves*  
  
Warnings: uh.a little language, probably themes better understood by older people er.teens. Let me put it this way, if you're under about 13 don't read. K?  
  
Running from the past, hiding from the future  
  
The rain beat down hard on the roof of the koneko flower shop. It had been raining for a week now and still showed no signs of letting up. It would have been just fine, slow work days and all, but the only problem was it added to the misery that hung like a cloud over the store. It had been a full year since Weiss had disbanded and they were to reunite and, much to all of their surprise, reopen the flower shop. The plan had been made the second they disbanded, so no one needed any reminding, or at least they thought not. If that was true then where in the world was Omi?  
  
Omi, the 'baby' of their dysfunctional family. He was by far the most responsible and reliable of all, so why would he not be there. He would never forget, especially not since it was he who thought up the idea of reuniting a year later.  
  
The rain poured harder as Ken stared out the window. The sky was black, there were no customers and the other former members were absolutely useless to try and talk to.  
  
"Relax, I bet he just forgot, he'll remember and be on his way here anytime. It was my understanding he never left Japan, did he?" Youji asked, pacing around aimlessly.  
  
"I think so, but maybe he went on vacation. You guys don't happen to know if he had a cell phone do you?" Ken looked up, hopeful.  
  
"Sorry, I only keep tabs on the ladies, Omi hasn't contacted me for months."  
  
"He's fine, he's Weiss, remember? He'll make his own way hereon his own time, until then get back to work."  
  
Aya's normal cold tone signaled to them how unworried he truly was; though deep inside he was also wondering where their lost teammate was.  
  
Sighing, Ken got up and went to work rearranging a bunch of flowers, even though it was the third time he had done it. Youji walked past him and went to the glass door. Looking out he saw no people, barely any cars, and one heck of a dark cloud over head.  
  
"Look at it this way," He started. "He'll miss the rain and be here at happy times."  
  
"Yeah, right." Ken looked skeptical.  
  
Somewhere, very close and get far away, an evil was breathing, hatching a diabolic plan.  
  
"I heard that our old friends are back in business. Is it true?"  
  
A tall man pushed a pair of glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Sadly, yes, but I've seen that we have the upper hand in it. We've already sent Nagi out to complete phase one, now all we need to do is catch our pray in the web of lies they weave oh so well."  
  
"Old grudges and not forgiving makes god weep, I can feel him tremble and cry. We'll make him cry more."  
  
"Uh, yes, quite. Any ways, just what did you send Nagi out to do?" The German asked, tugging at a strand of orange hair.  
  
"He's just taking care of a small problem. A very small problem."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
A dark figure moved in the shadows of the streets. His green cloak hid him well, though he was still being chased. Picking himself up from the ground he hurried through the dark alleys he had come to know. As he was running the bundle in his arms began to squirm and cry. Finally stopping for a breath of air he looked at the small infant.  
  
Its large, aqua eyes stared up at him, wondering why he was in such a panic. Gently kissing the top if his brown hair he returned the bundle into his cloak and continued to run. He could hear the slow footsteps following his much quicker ones.  
  
"Damn it, its because I'm thinking so loud! That's how he can follow me, isn't it?!"  
  
As if mocking him a voice entered his head, confirming his suspicions. "Yes, that is how I can track you, you're in quite an alarmed state, if you stopped thinking I wouldn't be able to follow you, but that's impossible, isn't it?"  
  
As if answering the voice he thought, "If it were possible to be taught how to stop thinking I would have learned!"  
  
Skidding to a halt the one hidden by the cloak realized he had taken a wrong turn. In his alarm he had forgotten where he was going, now he was trapped!  
  
"Good, now that you're immobile I can get rid of you quicker. Wait..what!?"  
  
Looking around wildly, brown hair fanning out, the young telepath listened in all directions with his mind. There was nothing!  
  
"Impossible! No one can stop thinking! Not unless you die, but this is a Weiss here. He tricked me!"  
  
In a rage the youth ran off, back to his headquarters, recruiting the other members. If he couldn't do it alone, fine, but with three others, all with special capabilities, they would find him quickly and kill him.  
  
The rain poured harder yet, soaking the cloaked figure. Slumping down in the back of an alley, leading to the Koneko apartments, he pulled his hood off, slightly sheltered from the rain. He brushed the cold water from his golden hair and opened his sad blue eyes.  
  
"I've made it back here, but I know they'll come back for me. I've managed to buy you some time. By filling my mind with blackness he lost me, but he'll be back with others, I won't be able to survive. You'll have to stay here, where you'll be safe. I'll tell them what to do."  
  
With numb, shaky hands the man reached into his cloak and pulled out a pen. Rummaging in the garbage he found a scrap of paper. With barely distinguishable writing he scribbled a note down. When he was done he tucked the note into the bundle of cloth with the child. With that complete he began to rap loudly at the metal door. When the outside lights switched on he jumped down from the steps and ran down the alley. At the end he turned and looked one last time at the child wrapped in the blanket.  
  
"Goodbye, my love. Don't worry, I'll see you again, somewhere. Be safe."  
  
As the door opened he saluted the people who existed and ran off into the darkness, soon to become pray to hunters.  
  
Ken grabbed his baseball bat, for protection, as Aya slowly approached the door. Opening it quickly he got ready to hit..nothing? Youji walked out into the rain, bare feet quickly losing heat. Before he could turn back and go in a loud cry caught his attention. Looking down he saw the gift that had been left for them.  
  
"Look at this guys, it's a kid."  
  
Coming out to look Ken knelt down and picked the child up. "Look, there's a note."  
  
"Bring him inside, we'll decide what to do after a cup of coffee."  
  
Aya stepped aside to let the others in, as well as the crying infant. Before shutting the door he took notice of a small figure carved into the cement. A cross.  
  
"Oh god, listen to this."  
  
Ken began to read aloud.  
  
"Weiss, Any hopes for my life can now be thoroughly given up on. In my absence I beg of you to watch over my son, Rage. Schwartz is after him, mainly because he is mine, but also because of his talents. I can't explain but I'll merely say that when he's upset things happen. Take good care of him, consider it a mission.  
  
~Omi"  
  
He stopped and looked up. Youji had dropped his cup on the kitchen floor as Aya snatched the note away from him. After reading it he went over to look at the child.  
  
"Green eyes? Not very Omi like." He said.  
  
"Yeah but he's got the blonde hair." Youji interrupted.  
  
"What are we going to do, guys? He said Schwartz was after him, and the kid, that means they're back and going to come after us too. He also sounds very sure that in a short time he'll be dead. Come on, what are we going to do?"  
  
There was a long silence, everyone pondering possible solutions to this sudden problem. Finally Aya grumbled loudly.  
  
"We'll keep him, but only because it was our comrades wish. As soon as he's old enough he goes away."  
  
Youji frowned. "Send him away? I don't think Omi would like that, he said he wanted us to take care of it."  
  
"Youji is right, Aya. We have to keep him. I'll keep him in my room, I have a heater, the kids probably freezing."  
  
"I don't know, Ken, he looks alright to me."  
  
Getting up to see, Ken went to where the playboy was standing. The child was fast asleep, making soft mewing sounds. It was a very warming sight; even Aya had to smile slightly.  
  
"Tomorrow you two go shopping for the kid, I'll contact Kritiker to tell them about this.  
  
As each member of Weiss went back to their respective residence the same thought crossed their minds, "Where is Omi?" No answer would come, only horrible thoughts and images of what may be happening in the cold rain as they lay in a warm bed, worry less.  
  
No, worry less isn't the right term. They had many things to worry about, their comrade one, this new child another. What had Omi meant when he said it had 'special talents'? If Schwartz did have the child he would be a valuable asset to them, but over their dead bodies would the child be theirs. Or..they would try not to let the child go.  
  
All in all? This was one hell of a problem.  
  
~TBC  
  
Well? What did you think? Its my first fic, as I said, and sorry if I didn't spell some things right. It's a chapter thing, so tell me what you think, if it sucks I'll stop. *rubs head* Oh, just random info, I also do shonen ai, normal stuff, comedy, whatever, angst it fun too. I'm looking for a penpal if anyone's interested! I always like meeting other writers. 


	2. The strange man

Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss, wish I did but don't.  
  
A/N: Ah, one review, and it didn't even say if it liked it or not. Well, lets see if chapter two gets more attention. Oh, don't worry, this is kinda a spoiler but since you're so worried...*whispers* Omi comes back. I love Omi soooo much, I could never let anything bad happen to him! But pretend you didn't hear. And sorry about the mistake with Nagi. Hmm, I could've sworn I heard him talking to Shuldig in their minds once but...that might have been me. Sorry. Any ways, here goes, please tell me what you think. (should I keep going?)  
  
Chapter 2: The strange man  
  
"You let him get away?" Brad's cold voice sounded scolding and dangerous.  
  
Nagi shifted, but only nodded slightly. "It doesn't matter, I'm sure with Schuldig we can find him quickly."  
  
"I think I would rather enjoy that." The German replied.  
  
"No, never mind him, he's not the problem anymore. He's too scared to go back in any case. All I want is the child."  
  
~13 Years Later  
  
"JT! Watch it! That's too heavy for you!"  
  
Ken shouted, useless as usual, as the brown haired teen tried to move a pot twice the size of him. The end result was a shattered clay pot, a ruined bush and one aching teen.  
  
"JT, why don't you listen to him for a change." Youji came over and helped the boy up.  
  
Brushing his green shirt and black shorts off he turned bright aqua eyes to them both. He exclaimed excitedly, "I can do anything if I get the chance! Trust me! I can do it!"  
  
The boy's sincere look and his honest eyes made it almost irresistible to deny him anything. There were times, many times, when the child would be so much like his father was, all those years ago, that they almost forgot how old they themselves were.  
  
"Try to be more careful next time, here, go move those plants over there." Ken instructed, pointing to several small pots with pink flowers blooming.  
  
Nodding in agreement JT skipped off to go to work. When he was out of ear shot Youji started to talk.  
  
"To think, our 'baby' had a baby of his own. I still want to know where this kid came from though."  
  
Ken sighed. "Omi was more grown up than we gave him credit for. It was only a matter of time before he started to grow up. As for the kid, I don't know who he was messing around with but she certainly did have an effect on him."  
  
"Yeah, but...how did Omi end up with the kid? Where's his mother?"  
  
Before he could answer Aya entered the store, looking remarkably upset, his black outfit adding more drama to his look. He ignored JT's happy acknowledgement and went directly into the back room, pulling the other two with him. When they were sure that JT couldn't hear he began, much to the others horror.  
  
"Schwartz is back. We know they've been hiding all these years, watching us, but now they're starting to move again. It looks like their powers have grown as well."  
  
"How do you know?" Ken asked panicky.  
  
"They were waiting for me at my delivery. They looked rather pleased with themselves. Nothing much happened, just shop talk, but they did reveal what they want."  
  
The serious look in those violet eyes did not seem like a good sign.  
  
"And that is?" Youji finally asked.  
  
"They want JT."  
  
"Aggggggh~!"  
  
Pulling them from their conversation, the teen's cry made a sudden burst of adrenaline run though each of their veins. Running back to see they were rather angry at the sight of JT, yet again, with broken merchandise.  
  
"JT! I told you not to do reckless things! You broke more pots and ruined more flowers!"  
  
The teen looked up to Ken sympathetically. "Sorry" he murmured, picking himself up off the floor.  
  
"Stop being so stubborn and get your ass over there and water the flowers. We need to have some left to sell."  
  
"But Uncle Aya!"  
  
Aya twitched. The night JT was left with them he had promised himself not to get attached, knowing all too well what was going to happen. They were unsure exactly why Omi had called the boy 'Rage' but the answer came to them when he was young. When he had slipped while running in the shop he had knocked over a shelf of flowers. After he had been thoroughly yelled at he had pouted and then, before any one knew it, there was a massive blackout, not to mention a great deal of damage done to the flowers that couldn't have been done by any person.  
  
Instead of keeping the boy's name as Rage they had christened him JT instead, no specific reason, but Ken seemed to like that name when they were making suggestions. So as the years passed he got used to the name and eventually forgot ever being Rage or how he came to be where he was.  
  
The mere memories were slightly unwanted. Shaking them away Aya growled.  
  
"I am not your uncle, nor or you any relative of mine. You're just a ward to me, so don't forget your place."  
  
The words stung like a slap. For a moment the boy looked hurt, then he looked up with new vigor.  
  
"Scary red haired dude with social problems, can I please have a second chance?"  
  
There's no need to state the obvious, Aya got mad and JT...well, JT got hit, not by the man himself, rather with a few random things scattered in the store.  
  
"You've had your chance now go over there and be quiet!"  
  
Pouting, JT made his way over to the hose, turning it on lightly and spraying unenthusiastically at the blossoms. He could hear the three older men behind him, talking. They weren't talking about the accidents or Aya's tirade, he couldn't tell really what they were talking about, but his name came up quite often, as did the name Omi.  
  
"Omi...I know that name, it was my father's...I wonder why he left me? Did I do something wrong perhaps? Or maybe he was running from something. I wish I knew, they don't tell me anything."  
  
"Hey! Watch it!"  
  
JT looked up from his thoughts, only to be knocked back in surprise. The hose was on the 'jet blast' setting and was belting the crap out of the three shopkeepers. He hadn't even realized he switched it on! Though, things like that happened often around here, or maybe he was just always so oblivious to the things he did they only seemed mysteriously clicked on.  
  
Immediately shutting the out of control tool off he placed it down gently then...ran like hell.  
  
The wind was rushing past him in an impressively fast motion. Ken had chased him for a few blocks but was getting tired and stopped. Youji would never give chase unless it was a lady and Aya? Aya would just wait for him to come home a kill him in his sleep.  
  
Skidding to a halt in front of an alley JT stopped to catch his breath. Standing upright he glanced at the shadows then shuddered. Her never did like the dark alleys, or the rain for that matter. He didn't know why, but it made him feel nostalgic. Leaving quickly he began to look around for a place to sit and gather his thoughts.  
  
"There's a bench over here."  
  
The suddenness of the voice pushing into his mind made him stop abruptly. Tugging at his green shirt he whirled around, looking frantically for the person.  
  
"Over here." It called.  
  
Again he looked.  
  
"Too far, a little to the left, no, too much, yes that's it, you got it, here I am."  
  
Following the voice's directions JT turned his body around to face a man standing across from him on the other side of the street. He wore a strange white trench coat and pants.  
  
"Who's this freak?" he thought. The man smirked.  
  
"The name is Schuldig, and you are?"  
  
The words were spoken aloud this time, so it made answering them seem normal. "I-I'm JT. How did you do that? How did you read my thoughts? And speak to me without opening your mouth?"  
  
"Its simple, its my talent, much like your talent."  
  
JT cocked his head. "My talent?"  
  
Schuldig looked slightly confused, then smiled. "I see, they didn't tell you, how typical of Weiss."  
  
"Weiss?" The boy questioned.  
  
"The ex-assassin group. Your guardians. Where is your father any ways?"  
  
The boy frowned. "I don't know, he abandoned me."  
  
"I see. He was probably afraid of your talent, you're quite the powerful boy, you know?"  
  
"Powerful?"  
  
"For Christ sake, kid! Do you know anything?"  
  
JT thought for a minute, then brightened. "I know how to make crispy chicken! And fried rice!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Schuldig stood, staring dumbfounded at the child who was currently reciting the ingredients of friend rice and how to prepare them.  
  
"I meant about yourself!" He yelled, stopping the boy in mid sentence. "You don't know about your power, do you?"  
  
"My power? I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"That's obvious. Why don't you come with me? I can show you how to use your powers. Once you know how to use them properly you'll be able to do anything you want."  
  
"Anything I want?"  
  
"Yes, anything. Yes, you could even help those three at the shop. What are four men doing working at a flower shop any ways? Queers."  
  
"We prefer to be called homosexuals, thank you."  
  
The child's stupor was almost laughable. Almost; it was more pitiful and shocking. Poor kid would probably never get anywhere in life.  
  
"Are you coming or not?"  
  
The man extended his hand, enticing JT to take it. The dirty blonde's hand was shaking as he was reaching for it. Just as he felt the rough skin he was pulled back, beset upon by his three guardians.  
  
"Get away!" Ken ordered, holding JT firmly.  
  
"Uncle Ken?!"  
  
"We know what you're here for and you can't have it, so you might as well leave now." Youji had his hand on his wristband as a warning.  
  
Schuldig just smiled. "I can't have it yet, but I'll have it in the end. Until we meet again, kitten!"  
  
And with a simple nod of the head the man with orange hair went out of sight. JT looked after him, trying to spot him desperately as he was being pulled back to his home. As they turned a corner and the shop was in sight again he heard the voice in his head again.  
  
"I'll see you again, kitten, very soon. Count on that."  
  
The sky was dark, filled with tiny shining stars. The cloudless blue sight made life seem so empty. Staring up at it with intensity aqua orbs searched it deeply, trying to find the answers for the questions he couldn't get out of his head.  
  
Turning away from the open window JT went to sit on his bed. He pulled his pillow into his lap and held it tight against his blue nightshirt. Kicking his feet the matching pants swayed above his ankles. Then there was a loud knock on the door. Looking up he sighed.  
  
"Come in." he mumbled.  
  
Youji opened the door, dressed in a party outfit. He was that old and he still partied, it was almost laughable. St the very least he didn't go out that much anymore. Walking over to the boy he ruffled his hair then smiled.  
  
"Relax, Aya isn't mad, just worried."  
  
"But why?! Why is he worried?! Who was that man?! Why is he so threatening to you?!"  
  
The older man frowned, sitting down on the bed as well. "It was a very long time ago, but still a very serious matter. Unfortunately I can't tell you, it's also a very private matter. All I can tell you is that if you ever see him again you should run, run to us, hide, do what you must, just stay away from him."  
  
"...I understand. Now, what did you want?"  
  
"I wanted to give you this."  
  
The blonde pulled a small picture from his pocket. JT eyed it curiously, taking the offered treat. Looking it over he gasped slightly.  
  
"This is..."  
  
"Your father."  
  
"And the rest of you. How long ago was this taken?" The boy's upturned eyes were so innocent and hurt filled for a moment he looked more like Omi than he ever had.  
  
"A very long time ago. I thought you might want to have a picture of your father, I wasn't sure if you had one already."  
  
"No, I don't. Thank you."  
  
JT hugged the picture close to his heart, dreaming of what it would be like to see his father, just once, and all the questions he would ask, or if he were only given one, what he would think of.  
  
"Now go to bed. You still have school tomorrow, it's a Monday."  
  
Tucking the 14-year-old child in Youji felt a twang of paternal instincts. Pushing it away he smiled again.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning. Sleep tight."  
  
As he left the room he flicked the lights off and looked back once. JT was already curled up, grabbing his pillow and talking in his sleep.  
  
"Heh, Omi never talked in his sleep."  
  
As the night wore on, the sky got darker, and the winds blew harsher. The wild wind rustled the white curtains furiously, sending a torrent into the room. Grabbing at his covers JT tried to stop from shivering. Turning over he failed to notice the thin person perched on his windowsill.  
  
~TBC  
  
What do you think? Did it get better? Worse? Tell me what you think, please. And you can leave suggestions if you want. About Schu's comment, I have no grudge against yaoi or homosexuality (yaoi fan girl here) so please don't take offence. Sorry for last Ch.'s mess-ups. Hope you enjoyed at least a little, tell me if there's someone you want to see more of (besides Omi). 


	3. Catnapped

Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss. (As usual)  
  
A/N: wow! You guys actually like it! *Hugs new friends* Thank you! Any ways, I'm still deciding about JT's mother, but you'll hear more of her later. Yeah I agree, they look so much better young, Gluhen totally sucked in my opinion, so lets just pretend that by some magic force they kept their good looks. No oldness, just maturity. Hmm, how would Youji know? Gehehe, yaoiness in thought. But back to the story! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 3: Catnapped  
  
It was dark, cold, a typical morning getting up at the crack of dawn to be ready for school. His feet were freezing, in Youji's haste to get him to bed last night he had forgotten to put socks on. Scrunching up into a ball more he felt tightness in his chest, like he had been punched very hard. Opening his eyes he thought for a mere minute he was still dreaming. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he quickly realized he wasn't.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
JT sat up in his bed, sitting erect, shaking nervously. Last time he had checked his room was white with a desk and flowers around the bed, not cold, wet, and concrete. He pulled the dirty blanket he had been sleeping on around his shoulders, trying to remain warm. Just as he noticed the window and thought of trying to crawl out of it he heard voices.  
  
"He's awake now."  
  
"Good, now we can talk."  
  
The large metal door that kept him trapped swung open, bright orange light striking him painfully in the eyes. Shielding himself from the brightness, one of the men walked in and knelt down in front of him. Looking into his face he realized he had seen him before.  
  
"Its you, the guy with the strange voice."  
  
From the doorway Brad scoffed. "If I were you I wouldn't be making jokes. Not now at least."  
  
"Joke?" JT looked confused.  
  
"He wasn't making a crack, Bradley, he was being himself. I've talked to him before, believe me he isn't all there." The German spoke to him through his mind.  
  
"Fine, just bring him out here and get on with it."  
  
Walking away, following the very serious man, Schuldig left JT sitting on the floor. When he reached the door he stopped and looked back.  
  
"Are you coming?" he asked.  
  
Jumping up immediately JT followed, making a soothed noise when his feet met carpet. As he was being lead around to a point unknown he noticed a lot of strange things about this house, or apartment, or where ever he was. One was the vast amount of knives and other sharp objects that lay scattered around, another was the numerous bloodstains on the carpet and walls.  
  
His stomach began to tighten, feeling afraid and wondering what would happen to him. Reading his thoughts Schuldig smiled and spoke.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking, we just want to assess your abilities, that's all. After that you're free to go back to your precious flower shop. Is that what you want?"  
  
JT gulped, he didn't quite like the idea of someone in his head other than himself...and himself. Shaking his head 'yes' he continued to walk silently until they came to a halt in front of a padlocked door. As Brad was undoing it he couldn't resist the urge to lean over and try and peek at what was inside.  
  
He didn't see anything, but he would be glad of that in a single second. Crawford went into the room, and then there was the sound of loud shuffling. Finally he signaled Schuldig to enter.  
  
"Come on, nothing will happen to you."  
  
At the boy's hesitation the German grabbed his arm and dragged him into the room, shutting the door behind them. Standing there JT saw what he had only heard before.  
  
There was a man, badly beaten up with bandages allover his body, stooping as if in pain, looking at him menacingly. He gulped again, suddenly afraid. The man no longer looked hurt, but rather hungry.  
  
"Now, you're test will be to fight Farfarello. If you manage to 'win' then congrats to you and you can go home."  
  
"And if I don't win?" the boy squeaked.  
  
"You die."  
  
"Die?!" he shouted, shaking violently and trying to struggle from the vice grip the orange haired man had on him. Before he knew what had happened JT was flung over to Farfarello and was being mauled, his skin being crushed and beaten and ripped.  
  
In his own defense all he could do was kick and scream and tug at the man's short gray hair. When he had finally given up hope he felt a sharp pain in his side, like something very sharp had just entered him very deep. Cringing, he suddenly shouted out, in which he won the battle.  
  
Farfarello was thrown back, against the hard wall, falling to the ground in slight pain. Slight pain for him, unbearable for others. JT was writhing and cursing, swallowing hard breaths of air. It was very obvious who had won, even if he was lying there dying.  
  
"I see, that's very interesting." Brad pushed his glasses up and smiled. "You can take him home now. Now that we know what it is he can do he can leave. Just don't let Weiss know."  
  
"Won't he tell them?" Schuldig asked, looking over to the boy.  
  
"Not if he wants to live."  
  
He looked again at the wriggling teen, agony clearly expressed. Sighing he nodded, then smirked.  
  
"Poor kitten, he'll be just as much fun to play with as his father was."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"JT! Time for school! Come on, get up!"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes at the lack of sound coming from up the steps. Climbing them softly he went to stand outside the boy's room. He knocked and called again. When he heard no movement or noise at all he began to panic. Forcing the door open he saw what he feared; an empty bed.  
  
Rushing down the stairs to the shop he rammed into Aya, knocking him down. Youji looked up, yawned, then went back to trying to take a catnap. Picking himself up Ken grabbed a hold of the red head and shook him.  
  
"He's gone! JT is gone! They took him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's not in his room! Schwartz got to him! He's gone!"  
  
Aya began to think, calmly and collectively. However his panicking comrade was not helping him. Youji had perked up to hear and was now staring intensely at the two of them. Aya was obviously trying to plan something, however Ken didn't seem to be helping, running in circles and yelling. Finally Aya had had enough.  
  
"Shut up will you?!"  
  
With a swift punch to the gut Ken was on his knees, silent again. Getting up Youji examined his friend, then looked to the other.  
  
"He's right. If JT is missing that means Schwartz got to him, like they promised. We have to go and find them. It's the only way we'll get him back."  
  
With a stern look the red head nodded his head, then opened his piercing violet eyes. Just as they were about to leave the shop, a faint knocking caught their attention. Ken stood back up, suddenly alarmed.  
  
"Its them." He said. "They're challenging us, let me get my claw."  
  
Stopping him Aya went to the door. He inspected it then, cautiously, opened it. What he found sitting there, waiting for him was something he would not have expected.  
  
"Uncle Aya...help me. It hurts real bad."  
  
And with those short, small words, the teen collapsed unconscious and bleeding leaving a lovely large spot on their white doorstep. Picking him up Aya quickly took him down to their basement, then instructed the others.  
  
"Ken, you call Kritiker, tell them we need a doctor sent here right away, and Youji, get a towel, we need to put pressure on the wound so it will stop bleeding."  
  
The two set about their work instantly, doing all they could to make sure their youngest wouldn't die. Sitting there, letting the blood of his co- worker and charge soak onto him a sudden new emotion flared inside of Aya. Looking down on the child he realized he cared for him, not just slightly but almost as much as he did his sister.  
  
Fisting his spare hand he swore to get revenge for this incident. And sitting there, listening to the youths strained and scattered breathing, a small tear escaped him, falling onto his hand, mixing with the blood already there.  
  
Somewhere, somewhere dark, a figure sat, hunched over, whispering to himself. Hiding in an old worn cloak he muttered over and over to himself. Sitting there, he plucked a flowers petals, reciting in a sing song voice,  
  
"Flowers and kittens, flowers and kittens, they all make the shadows come out. But not for long, the dog will scare them all away. All away."  
  
And with a devious smirk he ate the last petal.  
  
~TBC  
  
Yeah! Another chapter done! But please be patient some times, school just restarted and I need to get in the swing of things. Any way sorry it was kind of short and very odd (don't worry, Omi hasn't lost it, he's just waiting.) Tell me what you thought! 


	4. A cross with flowers

Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss.  
  
A/N: I should be doing schoolwork but...Nope! Well, yes, that was Omi, but don't worry, he'll pan out. And sorry I can't really fit all of the characters in all the time. And JT's power will be reveled soon!  
  
Chapter 4: A cross with flowers  
  
"Kittens and flowers, Kittens and flowers."  
  
Ken looked up from the paper he was reading. JT was staring up at the ceiling, reciting that line to himself again. He shook his head and put the paper down on his lap. He looked again when the boy had stopped.  
  
"Hi Uncle Ken."  
  
"Hello, JT. What were you saying to yourself just now?"  
  
JT looked confused. "I didn't say anything."  
  
"What?" Ken said aloud. Then he thought. "Well, he is still on a good amount of painkillers, he's probably a bit messed up right now."  
  
Smiling at the boy he got up and went to the door. "I'll go get Aya, it's his shift any ways."  
  
Nodding slightly the teen went back to the fascinating crack in the ceiling. Then suddenly he felt the urge to start talking again.  
  
"Kittens and flowers, kittens and flowers."  
  
"What?"  
  
Turning dull aqua eyes to the door JT could see Youji standing there, looking at him with interest. The man came in completely and sat down in the chair by the bed. He asked again of the boy.  
  
At first he was silent, then he frowned. "I don't know. Kittens and flowers. Do you like kittens ands flowers, uncle Youji?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"There is no way Schwartz would tell them about Weiss but...there's no doubt that 'kittens and flowers' mean us."  
  
"Uncle Youji?"  
  
The blonde looked up. "Its nothing." He smiled. "But where did you hear this 'kittens and flowers' thing? Did you make it up?"  
  
JT frowned. "No, I heard a man say it."  
  
"A man?" Youji asked, incredulously.  
  
"Yes, the man with the sad eyes."  
  
"Sad eyes?"  
  
Knowing all too well that the kid was drugged Youji refused to believe what he said, but he still wanted to know. He waited for JT to describe the person more.  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"He has sad eyes. Sad blue eyes. His face is dirty, but he's still happy, I don't know why, and his hair is the color of gold. He was saying 'kittens and flowers' so I started to say it too."  
  
Youji stumbled out of the chair. Jumping up he grabbed the child firmly and demanded,  
  
"Where did you see this man?!"  
  
JT looked scared. "I-I don't remember!"  
  
"You do too remember, now tell me!"  
  
"I dreamt it!" The teen shouted, struggling against his protector. "Uncle Ken! Aya! Help!"  
  
Just before Youji could give the boy another hard shake the door opened and the two other guardians entered. He immediately let go of JT, who scrambled away to hide in a corner of his bed.  
  
"What happed?" Aya asked coldly.  
  
Youji cringed, thinking of how to explain this. "He was saying something about kittens and flowers, and then he told me who had said it to him. He said the guy had blue eyes and gold hair, know anybody like that?"  
  
Aya narrowed his violet eyes. Yes, he knew someone that had those features, except that person was dead.* frowning he turned away.  
  
"Aya! Youji almost put him in shock! Look at him! I told you, you should have taken this shift, but no, you had to give it to Youji!"  
  
"Shut up." The redhead warned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
Ken swallowed the words in his mouth when Aya turned to glare at him. Turning away he went back to busying himself with JT.  
  
"Ken, you're such a mother hen." Youji teased. "You can take care of him then, we'll...go call the pizza guys."  
  
"The pizza guys?" Ken looked Confused. When Youji rolled his eyes at him he knew instantly what they meant. "Oh! The Pizza guys! You do that. I'll get JT back into bed so he'll be better tomorrow."  
  
"You do that."  
  
And with that Aya left, Youji trailing behind him.  
  
"Yes, you call Kritiker, see what they have to say after 13 years."  
  
With a disgruntled look the ex-soccer player went back to tucking the boy in. JT reluctantly did as he was instructed to do and pulled the blankets over him.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine Uncle Ken."  
  
Ken frowned, sitting down. "Don't worry about Youji, he just gets excited sometimes, that's all."  
  
"I know, good night Uncle Ken."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"I know what you said Manx but Omi is still alive!"  
  
Youji stood in front of the red head kritiker agent, looking rather disagreeable. Manx shook her head and frowned.  
  
"Youji, if Omi was still alive don't you think he would come back to see his son? Or at least tell you so he wouldn't worry you?"  
  
The blond bit his toung, she did have a point there. But then Aya spoke.  
  
"Not if he was being hunted. If there was someone after him, threatening him, he wouldn't come back, not if it meant exposing his kid to danger."  
  
"Yes! Exactly!"  
  
Manx frowned. "I didn't want to tell you this." She began, drawing their attention. "Three years ago we found Omi's body, mutilated and rotting. There is no way he could be back, not ever. Please just forget the sadness you suffered through and move on, you have a teenaged boy you have to take care of. Omi left him in your care because he believed in you, you must do your best to uphold his wishes, or don't you want to let his soul rest without worry?"  
  
"I'll do anything for him."  
  
The gathered three looked up the stairs to see Ken, tears running down his face. He quickly made his way down and looked to Manx.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you had found him? Why didn't you tell us our comrade was dead?"  
  
The pretty woman shook her head slowly. "You had a responsibility, you still do. If you knew that the one person you all miss most in the world were truly dead you would be heart broken and would start to act strange, your judgement would become clouded. The boy cannot know anything of Weiss, or of his father or even of himself, keep your mind clear."  
  
The silence that filled the room was almost unbearable. Taking it as a sign the kritiker agent went up the stairs and left, leaving only the three men with their thoughts.  
  
After a week of regular drug injections and painkillers JT was finally back on his feet again. Aya and Youji were both out, one on a date the other on business. Ken was somewhere in the back room, fixing up a special order of flowers, where as he was simply sitting at the table, waiting for work. He couldn't go anywhere, not even to school. His work was sent to him and he did it every night with the three older men to make sure he did it right.  
  
Sighing he began to kick his feet against the table. Just as he had lain his head down to take a nap the bell on the door rang, signifying that someone had entered. Looking up he was slightly surprised to see some man enter with tattered clothes, over grown hair and searching eyes filled with panic. When he looked over to JT, though, his expression changed and his eyes softened.  
  
"Can I help you?" JT asked cautiously.  
  
For a second the man just stared at him, then smiled. "Yes, I'm looking for a small bouquet of flowers for a group of friends that are close to me."  
  
"Oh, I can help!"  
  
Jumping up, the teen started to gather up a few flowers and began his work immediately. As he grinned happily the man just stood behind him, his green cloak rubbing against him time to time. When he was finished JT handed the arrangement to the man in a paper holder.  
  
"You folded it wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here." Taking the bundle the man proceeded to undo the messy wrapping job then re-wrap it in the proper style. When he was finished JT looked at him with interest.  
  
"How'd you do that? Are you a florist?"  
  
The man shifted, the caution returning to his eyes. "I...I used to be. Not anymore though. Here, this is the money."  
  
Taking the offered payment JT picked the flowers up and handed them to the customer, who oddly declined.  
  
"Give them to your guardians, tell them that the bomb was a dud and that the water in the bay is clean again. ...Goodbye."  
  
JT sat there for a moment, rethinking what he had just heard. Bomb was a dud and the bay water was clean?  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
Before he could open his mouth and ask, though, he noticed the man had left. Cursing he crossed his arms on his chest. When he shifted his pouting eyes downward he saw something that the man had left behind.  
  
"A cross?"  
  
Picking the small silver item up he realized it was attached to a chain. Smiling he gently arranged it around his neck, then admired it. As he was considering trying to run after the man and give it back to him Ken reappeared, carrying three potted plants.  
  
"Did I hear you talking to someone, JT? Did we have a customer?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Here."  
  
Without a thought the teen threw the bouquet of flowers at his uncle. Ken screeched, grabbing the bushel and dropping the three pots. He cringed when he heard the sound of breaking pottery.  
  
"Not again" He mumbled. "JT, why did you do that? And what are these for? Didn't the customer buy them?"  
  
"Yea, he did, but he said he bought them for you guys. Oh and he had a message. Something like...The bomb was a dud and the bay water is clean. Whatever that means."  
  
Ken suddenly dropped the flowers. Before he could get a word out the man whizzed past his ear, leaving JT alone and curious. Following him he saw his uncle searching the streets, yelling at the top of his lungs. Opening the door to step out, he was stopped when Youji and Aya steppe din.  
  
"What's with him?" Youji asked.  
  
"Uhm, he got weirded out because some guy came her and bought you flowers and left you a message."  
  
"Message? What message?" Aya asked, coldly as usual.  
  
"Uhm, the bomb was a dud and the bay is clean. Does that mean something special?"  
  
He didn't get a straight answer, but what he did get was the same reaction, the running out of the shop and into the streets screaming. Even cool Aya looked to be in an alarm.  
  
"Has the whole world gone nuts?!" he screamed, walking away towards his bedroom.  
  
Walking up the steps he heard a familiar German accent in his head.  
  
"Come Kitten, its time to play."  
  
Ignoring it he kept on walking, pretending that nothing weird was happening. Today was just like any other day, it was ordinary.  
  
"Kitten, don't ignore me. We're going to play."  
  
He stopped.  
  
"Where are we playing?" He responded mentally.  
  
"Good, just wait for me tonight, leave your window open, we'll come and get you when the sun goes down."  
  
Hesitantly he answered. "Alright."  
  
~TBC  
  
To the rest of the world who doesn't know better, Omi is dead. Don't worry, its just their imaginations.  
  
Oh, its nap time...Any ways, more Schwartz to come and Omi! Hmm, JT doesn't seem too smart does he? Oh well, curiosity killed the cat, as they say, but satisfaction brought it back! No worries! Next you'll see what JT's power is! Leave me a review please! 


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: Still don't own Weiss  
  
A/N: Okay, a few things...I'm trying not to give too much away, but I suppose I do want you to be on the level and not confused. Omi IS alive, but nobody knows it, they ALL think he's dead. Okay? And, I didn't update yesterday due to the obvious date of remembrance. Oh, and please don't make fun of my character, I know he's a moron, but it hurts my feelings, kind of. Again I'll say this, since now my teachers are throwing all kinda of homework and tests at me, I may not be able to update everyday or every other day, but I will do it as frequently as I can, so I'm sorry about that. Okay, now here we go again!  
  
Chapter 5: Revelations  
  
~~ It night air was cold and the wind that blew with it was even colder. Walking through the empty, darkened streets one could get the feeling of being totally swallowed up. Once known shapes turned into dark, misshapen figures of mystery. Its funny how the world can change and yet not change at all.  
  
Walking slowly JT looked down, never taking his eyes off of the asphalt. The cracks were all that kept him from looking up and running back to his home. He had been told to wait but he couldn't take it, he had snuck out while his guardians were busy talking with each other, and had mad his way to the place he thought he had been a week before; the construction site.  
  
After a long walk, the cold biting at him, he had stopped directly in front of his destination. He cursed for not changing out of his green T-shirt and black shorts into something more fitting for the temperature. Looking up he saw the large metal shell, looking gloomy and over bearing. Sighing he began to walk into the working grounds. There was a small ladder that led up to the large metal planks, which would take him all the way to the top of the scaffolding.  
  
Taking the first steps up the railings he felt a sudden urge to purposely fall. The strange impulse was beginning to nag at him. By the time he had reached the top of the ladder and put his foot on the thick metal sheet JT was ready to give in. Taking a step to the edge he looked down; he hadn't realized that he had made it up this high.  
  
At this point his whole body was shaking. Carefully he pulled his foot off the hard surface and placed it into the midair. Just as he was about to take the last fated step a new feeling entered him, one he knew well from his overbearing uncles. He was being watched.  
  
Placing his foot back he turned quickly, only to find himself staring across the large gap of the building at a lone hooded figure. He stared at it intensely. The person wasn't moving, just watching. The hooded cloak he wore was a worn green and torn several places at the bottom. He had on a dirty forest green tunic with black spandex Capri's. Finally the person removed his hood, in which JT gasped.  
  
"It's you..."  
  
Sad blue eyes stared back at him intensely. Suddenly he felt naked, as if the man was looking right through him. Shivering he steeled himself and started to yell.  
  
"Who are you?! Are you following me?!"  
  
The man frowned. "Why would you jump? Is your life so bad that you need to find a way out?"  
  
JT fumbled. He hadn't expected someone like this to really care for him. "Wh-why do you care?"  
  
"You're just being played with, they're testing you. You have to ignore their calls and pushing, it's the only way to stay alive."  
  
"Who's pushing?" The teen asked.  
  
Before he could answer a loud, sinister laugh filled the empty silence. Both looking around frantically they saw nothing. JT looked back over to the man, who was still searching. When he did turn it was obvious he was frightened.  
  
"You have to leave! Now!"  
  
"What? Why!?"  
  
In a single swift movement the cloaked man jumped from one side of the beams to the other. When he stood up after the impact he was standing face to face with JT. He got closer, invading any personal space the boy had and stuck his face close. For a second the boy feared he was going to be kissed. Then he was pulled down and was whispered to into his ear.  
  
"Run back to Aya and the others. I cannot fight this battle, nor can I protect you."  
  
Before he could ask a question a soft kiss was laid to his cheek and then the man jumped down from the scaffold, miraculously landing on his feet and not appearing to be hurt. He glanced up one last time, smiling, then ran off at top speed. While standing alone a thought popped into his teenage head.  
  
"Was that man...is he...my father?"  
  
He could get his thoughts collected the same laugh that had disrupted them before rang loud again. Turning back to where he had first seen the man a new person was standing there, or to be more accurate, four new people.  
  
"Congratulations, you lived through the first test. Now you have to prove your worthiness." The youngest looking spoke.  
  
He could recognize the orange haired man with the green trench coat and matching pants, and the man in the white suit, but he didn't recognize the brown haired one. He did recognize the gray haired one as the person who had inflicted the wounds on him before.  
  
"Its you...who are you?"  
  
"Schwartz." The German replied.  
  
"Schwartz? What's that?"  
  
"It's a little known group of mysteriously talented gentlemen. We are also the enemies of Weiss." The man with the glasses replied, smiling evilly.  
  
"Weiss?" JT asked, remembering he had heard that before, several times. "What is Weiss?"  
  
The youngest spoke again. "Weiss is an assassin group, they are also your protectors and Uncles, as you call them."  
  
That last statement made his breath hitch. His uncles? Assassins? That couldn't be, not in a million years! Yes they were a bit odd and constricting at a time but to go the length of saying that they were murderers was a bit far.  
  
"Not murderers, assassins." Schuldig corrected, reading his thoughts.  
  
"My uncles? No way. Not them." "Oh? You haven't ever expected it? Ever expected anything? Hasn't there ever been a time when you suspected something was going on? Something you didn't know about?" Crawford asked of the boy.  
  
"They do have ,many secrets, but who doesn't? but it does seem odd, they never speak to me of the past, not much any ways. And my father...they never speak of him if they can. Why do they keep so many secrets from me?"  
  
"Its because their secrets would kill you inside." The German said, once again reading his thoughts.  
  
Turning saddened aqua eyes to them JT suddenly realized that they spoke the truth. It was a harsh betrayal to him, a cold dunk in ice water that woke him up. Closing his eyes to concentrate he felt the hot tears that stung his eyes begin to fall.  
  
"On, don't cry." Schuldig teased. "Its no surprise, they just wanted to protect you. Didn't do too great a job though, did they? Oh well, that's why we're here, we want you to join us."  
  
JT looked up. "Join you?"  
  
"Yes, we believe your talents will be of use to our little group. If you join we can guarantee to tell you the truth, though we make no promises of happiness or immortality."  
  
He looked to the suited man again.  
  
"But what about my uncles? I-"  
  
"You still care?" Magi interrupted. "They lied to you all of your life, and now where are they when you need to speak to them more than anything?"  
  
"We're right here!"  
  
Five pairs of eyes shifted up to a beam over head. Standing there in all their old glory was Weiss, dressed as the assassins they were. JT frowned at them form where he was. Ken looked at him with concern, then glared back at the four members of Schwartz.  
  
"You can't have him, he's not your little guinea pig!"  
  
"We don't want a guinea pig, we want a new member." Nagi replied, watching the three intensely.  
  
"That's too bad, he is our concern, not yours. Now leave peacefully or prepare to fight." Aya said boldly.  
  
"That's right, Omi's child is more than just a person to us, he's important to us." Youji chipped in.  
  
"He's important to us as well, he'll help take you down." Crawford smiled.  
  
"I guess we can't resolve this easily then. Lets go!"  
  
Aya jumped down, instantly charging at both Nagi and Farfarello. Nagi easily dodged, stealthily finding his way over to Ken who had just found his way down. Farfarello, however, didn't dodge, rather let himself get hit and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Playing with more kittens are we? How fun."  
  
JT sat, watching as his guardians fought an uneven match with the four members of Schwartz. Sitting on the cold plank he began to think freely.  
  
"So this is why I can't know about my father, or of myself. This is why I can't get close to them. They're so closed to me, all I want is a family. Now I realize I can never have that, one cannot have a family with shut doors, can they?"  
  
Ken glanced over at the boy, sitting there calmly, ignoring the fight, staring down at the ground. He was instantly pulled back to the fight when Schuldig punched him hard.  
  
"Very interesting, that Kitten. He's thinking of how you aren't family to him now."  
  
"Shut up!" Ken yelled, throwing a punch.  
  
He dodged. "Now he's thinking of jumping, just ending it all. No, now he's planing on running away. Heh, too scared to die yet I see. Such youth. Maybe I should help him out a bit!"  
  
Throwing Ken against an upright beam Schuldig looked to Nagi and yelled at him.  
  
"Nagi! Now!"  
  
Briefly leaving Youji alone the telekinetic threw a large whirlwind attack at the sitting youth. Looking up form his thoughts JT looked, only to be struck head on. Sat that moment time appeared to stop.  
  
He was yelling, screaming, as he was falling. The wind that had knocked him off was still funneling around him. A great fear passed over him, but then it subsided. Opening his eyes a red glow made its way into his pupil, then spread until it was covering his eyes completely.  
  
Ken looked at the edge, unbelievingly. He wanted to rush over and see, so he could put his mind to rest, even if he knew what he would see. However, before he could set one foot in the direction the oddest thing happened. JT was back! But...Was he floating?  
  
"I don't believe it." Youji said, staring intensely as the teen repositioned himself on the ledge.  
  
Nagi smirked. "So he's like me as well then. Interesting."  
  
"This battle is over Weiss!" Crawford announced, backing away form Aya. "Take him and leave, but don't doubt for a second that we will be back. Farfarello! Come!"  
  
As mysteriously and quickly as they had appeared the four men of Schwartz disappeared leaving only three florists and one hyper teenager with 'magic' powers. Ken approached cautiously, placing his hand on JT's shoulder. When they boy looked up he pulled back in fear.  
  
The normal cheerful aqua eyes that would have greeted him were now red with hate and disgust. He sat there for a moment then collapsed, most likely from tiredness.  
  
"What do we do?" Youji asked, looking at the kid with suspicion.  
  
"We take him back. Now that we know exactly what it is he can do we don't have to baby him anymore. When he wakes up I'm sure he'll want to know everything."  
  
Ken looked to Aya. "But won't that go against everything we promised Omi?" he shouted.  
  
"We knew form the beginning that we couldn't hide it forever, at least now he's ready to know. Just pick him up and let's go. Now all we need to worry about are those four."  
  
"Yeah, but what about JT? They said they'd be back for him." Youji looked concerned.  
  
Turning back around Aya looked at them both. "You can do what you want but lying to him won't help, not anymore at least. Now let's go, it's late."  
  
There was no need for further questions, it was obvious that now they needed to spill the beans. It wouldn't be pretty, that was for sure, but it needed to be done. The mere thought of recollecting the past put all of them in a bad mood, especially the thought of explaining how Omi had been running for his life and had to give him up. Yes, all in all it would be a rather emotional day.  
  
~TBC  
  
*yawn* tired...any ways, I hope I got a few things cleared up now. Yes, JT has the same abilities as Nagi does. Er, well, I guess he used his powers to keep himself from hitting the ground. Okay, next chapter I'm sure will be rather emotional and require a lot of thinking, please be patient! (I still have schoolwork to do and all) Till next time! 


	6. Weiss and I

Disclaimer: No I STILL don't own Weiss kreuz.  
  
A/N: Okay, a few personal things are happening in my life and they are very important, so I may not be able to update as frequently. Lucky for you I try to update every day or every other day. Any ways, yeah, last chapter was pretty intense, and I'm finding writing late at night, after a nap, I write better. Weird, huh? Just a side note, since I do type at night I may make mistakes and not catch them until it's a bit too late, and I'm too lazy to take a chapter down and repost. So bear with me when I screw up, please. Okay, well, enjoy another chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: Weiss and I  
  
"Get away from me! Let me go!"  
  
JT kicked and writhed, trying feebly to release the grip his uncle had on him. Even for an athlete Ken was finding it difficult to hang onto the kid. They were all climbing up the stairs behind the flower shop that led to their apartments, mainly JT's.  
  
Kicking open the door Ken rushed over to the bed and plopped the boy down, who was still screaming at them to stay away from him. All three elders looked at him with either disgust, pity or concern. Ken tried to take him into his arms but was roughly shoved away.  
  
"Stay away!" The teen commanded.  
  
"JT, I think we need to talk, just calm down and we can get everything out. Now, come on, get closer."  
  
Despite the soothing aura in his voice, Ken was unable to win the battle.  
  
"Talk?! What else do I need to know?! This is why my father is dead, isn't it?! Because he was an assassin!"  
  
There was a silence. Ken had no response to that, though he did have the urge to shake the thought out of the boy right away. Then, suddenly, he became away of something. Looking himself over he realized he was in his 'working' gear. Glancing to the others he saw how hard this was for all of them. Then Youji came to kneel beside him and look JT in the eyes.  
  
"JT, we can't change the past, certainly not at this point. Long ago we were assassins, as well as your father. We all accepted that and dealt with it. But we disbanded, for awhile at least. Your father had a life he tried to live, of all of us he was the most assertive, if he had a goal he would do all in his power he could to get to it, and having a normal life meant living and even having you. Even if we don't know exactly where you come from."  
  
His aqua eyes began to water, now his own uncles were taking hits at him? It was bad enough he had no memory of his father but no one had any idea who his mother was. He frowned, trying to force the tears back into his skull.  
  
Youji stumbled, he knew he had made a mistake. "Uh, well, even if we don't know that much we know Omi did love you, that's why he brought you to us, so that you could live, even if he didn't. We're not sure if he really did die because he was an assassin, but either way...he isn't coming back. Please understand that."  
  
JT looked up, taking in all he saw. His uncles, the ones who were supposed to love and protect him had been keeping this massive secret from him all this time. He looked at them all, standing there with assassin gear and concern in their eyes. It just didn't fit. He lifted his eyes to Aya.  
  
"So then everything you've ever told me, everything I believed...was a lie?"  
  
"No!" Ken grabbed the boy and hustled him into a bear hug. "You are our nephew, or something close to it. You're a part of our family, and we love you! Like Youji said, we can't change the past, but now we can't keep it from you. Just please, try to understand."  
  
JT looked up. "Understand what? That I've been lied to all my life or that my uncles are assassins?!"  
  
Before anyone else could speak up Aya walked over and slapped the boy, hard.  
  
"Stop wallowing in your own self-pity. Do you think we picked this kind of life? Well we didn't. If you think you're the only one in the world suffering you're wrong, get over it."  
  
That was the clincher.  
  
JT smiled, a very fake one indeed, but he smiled. "You're right uncle Aya, I am selfish. I'm sorry I ruined your life!"  
  
Scrambling off of the bed the teen whipped past all three elders and burst through the door. All the remaining members in the room could comprehend was that the teen was no longer in the room, the backdoor had been opened and slammed shut, and the word 'sorry' rang loudly through the hall.  
  
"Uhm, what just happened?"  
  
Ken looked to Youji, who had stepped back in line with Aya. The look of utter confusion showed clearly on his face. He had to laugh, even slightly.  
  
"We just made our 'nephew' freak out and run off. Someone needs to go get him."  
  
"You do it, Ken, he likes you."  
  
The soccer player winced. "I always take care of him, why don't you do it for once?"  
  
"Me? What would I say when I find him? 'Lets go back'? He wouldn't come with me if his life depended on it. You managed to carry him all the way back, you do it."  
  
A heated argument broke out then about who was to go and retrieve the lost teen. It was clear Youji had absolutely no intention on leaving the apartment to go hunt down some wandering kid, but Ken had just as much force in his side of the debate. Finally it became too much for Aya.  
  
"All right! I'll go get him, anything to get you two to shut the hell up!"  
  
And so he left.  
  
Ken looked over to Youji. "What just happened?"  
  
"I think we both won. Well, any ways, lets just hope JT isn't TOO screwed up now."  
  
"Yes, but we didn't get to say everything that needed to be said. He's missing out on a lot of information."  
  
"I don't think he would have listened any ways. He got hit with a lot of unexpected things tonight, his mind has to deal with that. He won't be able to hear anymore, not tonight, so he needs a break, we'll have to talk to him tomorrow."  
  
"I suppose but still, there was so much I wanted to tell him."  
  
Youji frowned. "I know, I wanted to tell him a lot too, but right now isn't the best time. When Aya brings him back we can probably fit in a few more words, but anything past that would go over his head. Let's just hope he does bring him back...alive."  
  
"Youji!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was a blur, the lights were floating orbs of color, the streets an endless maze of pathways and frankly, he had no idea where he was. JT walked hurriedly, his steps echoing in his mind. His eyes were burning and his head was pounding in his ears. He hadn't been wandering for very long, but it felt as if it were forever. Maybe it had been the wrong decision to just run away.  
  
The demand for air finally made him stop. He was standing below a lamppost, the neon light pouring down on him. As he stooped to grasp more air he began to think.  
  
"So this is why I'm so important to everybody, I'm the son of a killer. But if he's just a plain assassin then why can I do what I do? I flew! Sort of...And why do they want me to join them instead of trying to kill me? Heh, its probably because they were once enemies, isn't that right father?"  
  
Of course there was no response from the empty darkness. Taking in a deep breath he blew it back out, then started on his merry way, running this time, as fast as he could. He knew he would be followed by one of the three, he just didn't know which one. If it were Youji he could go anywhere and not be found, Ken would look all night if had too and Aya, somehow he would know where he was, no matter what was happening.  
  
He quickly lost track of his running time, but he knew he was getting tired and running out of breath. Taking a few last staggering steps the youth draped himself over a railing. Looking down he could see a busy highway down below. He watched the lights intently, feeling the same force he had before at the construction site.  
  
Carefully, he climbed up the railing and gripped a vertical beam. Looking down he began to feel the world spinning. He didn't want to do this, not really, but that force was really pushy, and annoying. He remembered what the man had said, to ignore it, but he couldn't, he just couldn't.  
  
With shaking limbs the teen put one foot out and then...  
  
"JT!"  
  
Turning aqua eyes to the road JT could see his protector standing there, staring at him.  
  
"Uncle Aya?"  
  
"What are you doing? Get down."  
  
JT cringed, then shouted. "No! I want to do this! I want to-"  
  
"Do you?" Aya interrupted. "Do you want to die? You've shown us who you are, what you can do, and now you want to die? That's an interesting choice. By all means, jump, I think I may like to see a 14 year old plummet and go splat on top of a car."  
  
Another string of harsh words. The tears returned again. Oh, how he wished it had been Ken to come and find him.  
  
"Why are you always so mean?! Do you have to be such a bastard?! I just want you to love me because I don't have a father of my own to do that and all you want to do is insult me or push me away! Why?!"  
  
That got Aya's attention. His usually dark, cold violet eyes suddenly softened.  
  
"I do love you. I love you like the son I never had. You remind me of my sister, did you know?"  
  
"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister."  
  
JT turned from the road, still on the railing, and looked at his uncle. He was smiling, a very, very rare occurrence. The new change in attitude was slightly alarming, but very humbling.  
  
"Yes, she was very innocent, always happy, she was like you. But her life was cut short when she was hit by a car."  
  
"She died?!" The boy exclaimed.  
  
The red head shook his head. "No, but she was put in a comma. I don't know what happened to her, but I heard that she woke up. Knowing what I was I knew I couldn't go back to her, so I didn't. I miss her everyday."  
  
"Like you miss dad?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Aya looked up. Miss Omi? He hadn't ever really thought about it. Yes, he did miss Omi, the always happy, binding force to them all. It had been odd when they realized that he would never come back to them, but it had been especially odd that even though he wouldn't return they would always have his son to take his place.  
  
"Yes, I do miss Omi as well."  
  
JT sighed mentally. He knew he couldn't take the place of his father, but he tried hard any ways. All he wanted to do was make the people who shaped his life happy. Maybe he failed. Or maybe he didn't.  
  
"Now come on, give me your hand, lets go home."  
  
So this was the choice, death or going back to the home of lies he had lived in for his whole life. Taking a final glance at the passing cars below he smiled. Death looked painful. Taking his uncle's hand JT stepped down, back onto the sidewalk, and fell into his arms. Aya stared down at him in slight shock. Shaking the boy desperately he knew that he had fainted.  
  
"Great, just great. This is going to be one long mission."  
  
~TBC  
  
Yay! Another chapter done! Okay, more Aya for you. Any ways, no JT isn't suicidal, well, maybe sometimes he is, but not usually. He's Omi's son, he's too perky for it. While I was writing this chapter my computer froze on me, so I had to retype half of it, so some of it may be a bit rushed. Damned expensive piece of crap. Well, until next chapter! 


	7. A new kitten born

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Weiss.  
  
A/N: Wow, I made it this far without giving up, I usually get discouraged by chapter 5, but not this time. Any ways, I'm trying to make the format easier to read, since the extra space thing sure as heck ain't workin'. Well, bear with me, okay guys? Another thing, JT's mother is becoming a pressing issue I see. I wasn't going to reveal who his mother was until the way end and have it come from Omi's mouth directly, so you may need to hold it in for a bit, the point is to be suspenseful. Please just be patient! Oh, and since I want this fic to be good I'm going to keep it for longer so I can edit it better and add a little more content to it, we'll see how that goes. *stresses* Okay, here we go, have fun!  
  
Chapter 7: A new kitten born  
  
When Aya had returned the previous night JT had been long since gone. His head was rolled back and his snoring was nearly as loud as Youji's. All three had tucked him away into bed and then spent the rest of the night discussing what to do next. They all seemed to agree on a heart to heart talk revealing everything.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
JT stared up at his ceiling, looking at the same crack he had for years. It seemed to be that in his life that single crack in the plaster was the one thing that remained constant, except for maybe growing every now and then. He sighed heavily, flopping over on his side. He could hear his uncles down below in the store, silently working; though he knew they were whispering about him.  
  
Flipping onto his back again he grunted.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to live with them." He thought.  
  
As if signaled by that thought the accented German voice once again entered his head.  
  
"You don't have to be with them, if you join us you will be away from them, far away. Why not? Join us?"  
  
He furrowed his brow. "Even if I don't always want to be with him at least they don't try to kill me."  
  
As if putting an emphasis as to say 'that's it' JT turned over and began to think loudly, his thoughts circulating around his father, the happenings of last night, the men who seemed to be all of their enemies, and...chicken?  
  
JT sighed again, turning over yet again. He didn't want to think very much but he needed to keep the voice out of his head. His temples were throbbing in pain, but for some reason pain relievers weren't a turn on, mainly because the last time he had had them he was so high for the next week he thought he could fly practically.  
  
"If that was my father last night, then why doesn't he come back? What is he running from? He seemed so frightened...And what about those guys? He was afraid of them but I don't know why, Uncle Aya and Uncle Ken and Uncle Youji disliked them but they weren't that scared. Was it because he was facing him alone? I don't know..."  
  
Yet another aggravated sigh escaped him. He quickly sat up, putting his feet on the ground and going towards the old computer in his room. Turning it on he typed in the password and entered the public police website. Taking in a deep breath he began to hack into the departments secret files. He searched for a few minutes in general, then typed in the keyword.  
  
'Weiss'  
  
It didn't take long for a file to be found. As soon as it popped up he clicked on it, his heart skipping as he read.  
  
"Weiss, a suspected terrorist group which pillaged the city by placing explosives in public places. Weiss was thought to be responsible for the death of both Mr. Takatori Reiji and his daughter Miss Ouka Takatori."  
  
JT stopped reading, noticing the attached file. He clicked on it, making a picture pop up onto screen. He stopped breathing for a moment. Staring back at him was a picture of his uncles, and whom he guessed was his father.  
  
They all looked so young and intense, especially Aya who seemed to always glare.  
  
Switching his printer on he sent the file to the machine to be personalized. After an impatient wait the picture came out and he instantly snatched it up. Deleting his footsteps on the website he exited and turned the computer off.  
  
Sticking the picture into a folder by the keyboard he heard a loud knock on his door.  
  
"JT? Are you awake? Can we come in?"  
  
The teen began to stumble around feebly, telling the men outside the door to wait for a minute. When he had successfully hidden everything of importance he jumped back onto his bed and pulled the covers over himself.  
  
"Okay! You can come in now!"  
  
As soon as they were verified Ken entered, Aya and Youji following. They all gathered around him, Ken sitting on his bed, Youji pulling over the computer desk chair and Aya leaning against the wall. JT looked up, trying to hide the guilt in his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" he asked  
  
"No, not today." Youji replied, winking at him.  
  
"We wanted to talk to you some more about yesterday. Can you handle that?" Ken asked, concerned.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay, well, we'll start off by saying, yes we are all assassins, even your father. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I learned that last night."  
  
"Don't be a smart mouth." Aya warned.  
  
"Sorry, go on Uncle Ken."  
  
"All right, when we were still a group it was your father's job to be the computer genius, you could say. He hacked into databases, researched our missions and still found time to do his homework. He was utterly amazing. I think you would have been proud to know him."  
  
JT had tuned his uncle out about half way through his little pep talk. He was mainly thinking about the remark of how his father had been a computer geek, basically.  
  
"Hmm, so that's where I get it from."  
  
"JT? Are you listening to me?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes Uncle Ken, please go on."  
  
Ken frowned, he could tell the teen wasn't really paying attention, but he supposed he had to make exceptions to the situation. He had, after all, learned just yesterday that his father had been an assassin.  
  
"Schwartz, the men that you saw last night, they were once our enemies, they still are. They were the ones that killed your father, and now they're after you. If you ever see them you have to tell us, run away, hide, do what ever you must, just don't fight, they could kill you."  
  
JT frowned now, so they were the ones that had killed his father? Were they the ones he had been running from so long ago? They had to be. Again those painful tears intruded into his aqua eyes.  
  
"I see...I promise I'll never fight them. But, I want to know something."  
  
Aya opened his eyes, the boy's tone had changed from bored to depressed and angry at the same time. Youji took up an interest as well.  
  
"Who the hell am I?"  
  
That got their attention. Who was he? He was Omi's son of course, but...who's else was he? Did Schwartz perhaps kill his mother and then gone after Omi? They all had many guesses to the mystery, but they knew they would never truly know unless Omi himself told them.  
  
Ken patted the boy's shoulder. "We don't know. All we know is that you are Omi's son, and our legal charge, now. If we knew we would tell you, but the secrets of your past died with your father, I'm sorry to say."  
  
"My father, why does my life seem to revolve around him? I may not be smart, I'll admit that, but I can do some amazing things on the computer, things no one else can do. So am I just a living guilt trip to you? Is that why you took me in? Because you felt you had to since you let him die?"  
  
Aya glared down at him. "We didn't let him die, we didn't know anything was wrong until it was too late, it was his own fault. You should show more respect to the ones who raised you despite our limits."  
  
"Limits? What limits?! You're freaking assassins! You have to get paid! Why else would you do what you do?!"  
  
JT was now standing on top of his bed, glaring harshly at the red head. Aya returned the cold gaze, ignoring Youji and Ken's facial expressions.  
  
"JT, calm down. There's a bit of depth to what we do. We kill the evil of the world for revenge, for all the bad that was done to us and to others. We do it for you, for your suffering, for your father; for Omi."  
  
Turning his blazing aqua eyes to the honey blond playboy a sudden spark flickered in his eyes. Just then they all saw something that they had never seen before. There was evil in this child, something buried, something terrible.  
  
Youji gasped at the look of poison. Ken gently took the boy's hand.  
  
"Its okay, JT, sit down, you need to rest. We've said basically all that needed to be said. We just want you to know that now if you ever have any questions, of us or your father, the past, whatever it is, you can ask and we'll answer honestly."  
  
"You'll all pay for this. You're going to regret this day, mark my words."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya stared blankly at the cash register. Something was taking over the teen upstairs, but they didn't know what it was, natural or not. Anger was an obvious and frequent emotion expressed, but rarely was it expressed at them. At the same time he was wondering about what JT had said, as well. 'Who am I?' They didn't know who he was, hell Omi could've just picked the kid up off the streets and taken him in. He stopped brooding when Youji touched his shoulder.  
  
"Ken says JT is asleep now. He also says that he found a few things in his room that he shouldn't have. He wants us to see them."  
  
Violet eyes shut with mental pain. "We're never going to have a successful shop if we keep on closing up randomly like this. Tell him to meet us down in the basement in five minutes."  
  
The other man smiled. "Got it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look at this, he downloaded all of the police files on us! I thought Kritiker had deleted it all!"  
  
Ken thrust a large stack of papers into Aya's direction. He took it nonchalantly and leafed through it. What he saw somewhat startled him.  
  
"These are the files that Kritiker deleted, how did JT get a hold of them? Huh, he must have hacked into their database and found their deleted files folder. Pretty impressive for him."  
  
Youji looked between Ken, who looked miffed, and Aya, who seemed to be plotting something. When he lifted his violet eyes to them it was obvious he had something important to say.  
  
"These are the deleted files, JT managed to hack into the police database and get them back, somehow. I find that a rather large feat, finding something that was supposed to be deleted. What do you think?"  
  
Youji looked at him curiously. "It's a big enough surprise that he has some talent in there, but are you planning on putting his talent to work?"  
  
Ken looked alarmed. "JT is just a boy! He's young, he is smart, but he just doesn't act like it because he wants to play and have fun! Don't think so little of him!"  
  
Youji laughed. "He isn't one of your little soccer kids, Ken, he's 14 and he's Omi's son. Though I don't see why he didn't get any of his traits, besides his hair color and perkiness."  
  
"Don't belittle him in front of me, god dammit!"  
  
"Relax Ken." Aya admonished. "We'll talk it over with him, it is important we get his approval before we do anything."  
  
"But, Aya, do we really want to drag him into the world we hate so much? We may ruin his life."  
  
All three pondered this. Yes, they did resent the tasks they did, but it also made them strong and value their lives. Aya closed his eyes.  
  
"I said we'll ask him first, his talents may come in handy to us, we've had it hard since Omi died. I-"  
  
The red head stopped when he heard soft footsteps coming down the spiral staircase. After a tense moment JT appeared in his pajamas, still, yawning, holding a stuffed cat under his arm.  
  
"JT, what is it? Do you need anything?"  
  
Ken walked over to the teen that was still yawning. When he had completed his expression of tiredness he looked up to his uncle and frowned.  
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."  
  
The soccer teacher looked at the dirty blonde and smiled. Swiftly he wrestled the child into a neck-breaking hug, making him screech.  
  
"Uncle Ken! Stop it stop it! Uncle Youji, help me!"  
  
Youji smiled and walked over to the two. Instead of pulling him out of the other man's embrace and into a safe corner he pulled him out of the other man's embrace...and did the same thing.  
  
"Ah! No, no, no! Uncle Youji! Stop it!"  
  
"No way, sweetheart, I'm not stopping until you cry uncle!"  
  
"I did cry uncle! You're my uncle! Let me goooo! Uncle Aya!"  
  
Aya watched as the other two Weiss members hugged their ward to death. He smiled slightly, watching as they smiled and yelled happily. He wished he could be that carefree and happy. Then it hit him, he could. For most of his life he was cold and unemotional, not caring for anyone, he didn't like it, no matter how he acted outside. After all the pain, and the pain still to come, he needed to release himself and the gods had given him a way to do that.  
  
He watched the boy intently, wiggling and screaming. Walking over he yanked him out of the other's grasps and looked at them harshly.  
  
"Stop it you two."  
  
Youji let go of JT upon hearing the angry tone in his voice. JT looked up to his savior smiling, who looked down at him and, startlingly, smiled as well. Both Youji and Ken put on shocked and scared expressions.  
  
"Got you!"  
  
Quickly wrapping his arms about the boy Aya began to swing him around happily, smiling and laughing, sending the others into smiles. JT no longer screamed and wiggled, but grabbed onto him and started to laugh too. When he was finally set down JT clung onto his uncle's side, smiling vividly.  
  
"JT, we have to tell you something important. Will you listen?"  
  
The teen looked up into the violet eyes and remained silent, letting him go on.  
  
"We saw the paperwork you had printed off. Those things were long deleted and yet you found them, that is fairly impressive. We want you to join us as a member, we wouldn't bring you on missions, you're much too young, but you would do computer research for us, just like your father did. What do you think?"  
  
Aqua eyes shut, thinking the proposition over. When they finally did open they held a slight look of fear, but the larger part was determination.  
  
"I'll help, and I'll do a good job too, you'll see. Do I get a code name?"  
  
Aya laughed, he barely knew anything and yet he knew that he got a codename. He looked to the others, who seemed to leave it all to him. Thinking for a moment he got the perfect name.  
  
"From now on you will be called 'Bombay', as was your father. You don't think its sacrilegious, do you?"  
  
Ken smiled. "I think it fits him perfectly. Our new Bombay."  
  
As if emphasizing the fact that the boy was now part of their team he ruffled his hair, making him cringe.  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Ken." He mumbled, patting out the spikes in his hair.  
  
"JT, now that you are Weiss that means you can no longer go wandering off, especially not to see Schwartz. And of course now we won't have to worry about you joining forces with them, will we?"  
  
JT looked up, beaming. "No way, Unc! I'll be the best little helper you've ever had!"  
  
Aya smiled again, god he was perky. But what did he expect, he was, after all, Omi's son.  
  
~TBC  
  
Another part done! Next, Omi comes back and JT goes on his first mission, even if he wasn't supposed to. Any ways, my computer deleted half of the text again so I had to rewrite it! Geez! Talk about annoying! But, yeah, this comp. is a bitch sometimes. Hmm, you know, part of my wording made me think that JT was being possessed, like the 'exorcist', but he was only angry, no worries! Hope you enjoyed! 


	8. Hello again

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own Weiss.  
  
A/N: First I want to thank you guys for your reviews, they give me a lot of determination to keep writing, so thank you very much. Secondly, JT acts a bit childish doesn't he? Well, I did that on purpose, but you have to wait to see why. What's he hiding? Any ways, I bet I freaked you all out with Aya's mood change last chapter, didn't I? Ha! I had fun with that. Well, lets keep the fun rolling, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: Hello again  
  
One week, one long, terrible, boring week. JT sat, bored out of his skull, listening to his uncles talk about random things that seemed relevant to them. He sat at his normal post at the table, waiting to be called upon. Soon his head was resting in his arms and he was dozing off. Right before the last string of consciousness broke Youji came over and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Heya, punk! Stay awake, we have a store to maintain! Look alive!"  
  
JT grumbled, rubbing his eyes irritably. "But we haven't had a customer in hours, why can't I take a nap?"  
  
"It doesn't look professional, JT. If someone comes in a sees you asleep they'll think we're a bunch of slackers." Ken joined in.  
  
The teen groaned again, slamming his head onto the table. Ken watched him intently; it had sounded as if it had hurt, badly. When JT didn't move he became alarmed, maybe he had given himself a concussion. Hurrying over he shook the kid and, much to his surprise, he was greeted by a snore.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Youji smiled. "Looks like he was up all night on the computer. Heh, Omi did that a lot too. I wonder..."  
  
"JT isn't like that, porn isn't him, and it wasn't Omi for that sake either, so get it outta your brain."  
  
Ken glared harshly at the blonde, protecting the name of his friend. Youji folded and walked away, a smug smile playing on his lips. Looking back to the teen Ken decided to leave him there and let him sleep, though when he woke up he may have a stiff neck.  
  
Aya had been silently watching, staying quiet. Letting go of his emotions was harder than it seemed, he wondered how JT and Omi did it. He had tried to soften up, but every now and then he would slip up.  
  
When Ken came over to him he tried to smile, having a small success. He was informed that JT was out cold and would probably sleep through most of the day.  
  
"That's alright, just as long as he doesn't slack off on his new job, he's an important asset to us."  
  
Ken smiled warmly. "I'm sure he'll be fine, he probably just stayed up late listening to music again. Don't worry."  
  
The red head nodded, lowering his gaze. "I won't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, sweet, velvety, darkness, swallowing him whole and putting him into a wonderfully deep sleeping state. As he delved deep into the abyss the silence was shattered by a loud knock. Hoping it would go away he ignored it, until it became so frequent and loud that he had to open his eyes and face it.  
  
Aqua eyes pried themselves opened. The teen sat up in his bed, wondering how he had gotten there. Figuring his uncles had taken pity on him and brought him back upstairs he stopped thinking. The knocking was coming from his door, and judging by the force and length of the pauses he guessed that it was Aya outside.  
  
"Come in Uncle Aya!" he yelled.  
  
The door opened and indeed it was Aya. He smiled to himself and waited as the man entered and came to his bed. He looked serious, which meant something must have happened.  
  
"JT, we have a mission, there's some kind of murdering child cult that's wandering the streets. Kritiker gave us little information but they did give us a few good tips. I want you to use your computer skills and try and find out more about them and where their hide out is, okay?"  
  
Most of the words had gone over his head.  
  
"Uhm, murdering child cult? Is that it?"  
  
Aya frowned, maybe it was a mistake trying to use JT as a root for information. "Yes, if you look it up you'll find the basics, then from there you can probably pinpoint a few more things that the local papers and police hadn't."  
  
JT cocked his head. "Well, wouldn't Kritiker have done that too and gotten more information then?"  
  
"What? Well, uhm..."  
  
The red head bit his lower lip. He had never been asked that question before, but the child did raise a good question. Sighing he shrugged it off.  
  
"I don't know, okay? Just do the best you can. Use the computer downstairs, it has a wider range of data and it has superior software. Come on."  
  
Aya extended his hand, prompting the boy into taking it. JT happily nodded, taking the man's offering. Together they walked down to the mission room and Aya began to instruct him on how to use the computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had taken the boy a full week to get the hang of the advanced computer, in which the others grew even more impatient since more killings were occurring. JT spent most of his time on the computer, which didn't help him with his schoolwork. Finally, much to his own disappointment, he decided to drop out of school.  
  
Ken had thrown a fit, telling him he needed to go and get an education, but he knew deep down that it wasn't possible to juggle the two things, even if his father had.  
  
Youji wasn't too pleased either, but he remained silent. He had always liked hearing the boy go on and on about his boring school day, mainly because of the faces and expression the kid made, but now the only thing he could look forward to was mission information, and he didn't really like that.  
  
Aya had been the most understanding. He had stood behind him in his decision and told him that over the weekends and when they didn't have a mission to do he would tutor him himself. For that JT was excessively grateful.  
  
So for the teen the new daily routine was to get up, work at the flower shop with his laptop near by, then when the store closed go downstairs and either do mission work or have Aya tutor him, and then go to bed, just to do it all again the next day.  
  
Life had gotten harder, though it sounded much easier. The missions were harder than he thought and getting the right information from the right sources was also a challenge. At the very least he had soon gotten the hang of it and knew the reliable sites and the not so reliable ones.  
  
If it was possible, over the week his uncles had gotten even more protective and overbearing. He had told them that he frequently heard the German man talking to him in his mind. And so they would never leave him alone, so what he liked to call 'me time' didn't exist anymore, unless he went to the bathroom, but someone was always waiting outside, listening for him. They were beginning to get paranoid.  
  
He soon adjusted to this new life style change, even if he didn't like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya slipped on his black gloves, looking over at the teen that was watching them all. The sad eyes seemed not to know what they were going to do. Ken noticed the look too and nudged Youji. Soon they were all staring at him.  
  
"Listen, JT," Aya began. "We're going to go on our mission now. It's very dangerous, so you can't come with us. I know you want to but it isn't as 'fun' and easy as you think. Do you understand?"  
  
The teen frowned. He knew it wasn't fun or easy, but he wanted to see, curiosity was a habit. Nodding his head 'yes' he remained silent and watched as his three seniors left him alone. After five minutes he couldn't take it. Grabbing up a long black coat he slid it over his black shirt and shorts and followed, taking with him a small gun he had seen Youji hide away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was lost, he was only a few steps behind them all the way and he was lost. It was dark, which didn't help, and he was surrounded by alleys and walls. It was like a maze that he couldn't get out of.  
  
"Oh man, if they go back and find me gone I'm dead."  
  
JT spun around, deciding on which route to take. He looked down one particular alley, liking the flow of light that was at the end of it. Just as he was about to run down it he stopped abruptly. Someone had just appeared in front of him.  
  
"Its you again...father?"  
  
The figure stood there, his smile clear under the hood, even if his eyes weren't.  
  
"Why are you here? I don't think they would really allow you to go with them. Did you follow them? Missions aren't play time, go back."  
  
His aqua eyes were burning for some reason. He didn't want to cry, but he felt something. Blinking it away he stared at the man in front of him. He was still in the green tunic and pants with the same worn out green cloak.  
  
"Father, why did you run away from me? Didn't you love me?"  
  
The smile disappeared from the man's face, replaced with a rather large frown. Instead of answering the man turned his back to the teen, then began to walk into the darkness of the alley.  
  
"They're down this way, you had better hurry. If you stay here longer you'll be dead." And with that he was gone.  
  
JT stared on, eyes desperately searching for the familiar figure.  
  
"Well, that was interesting. I had better go find Uncle Aya and them, I think it would be better to just admit I followed them than die."  
  
When he heard a loud banging sound coming from behind him, the dirty blonde went running through the alley at an amazing speed. He ignored the few things he ran over, garbage, puddles, rats. All he wanted to do was to find his uncles and leave.  
  
"Me and my genius ideas!" he mentally scolded himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya put his sword down; the mission was over. He turned to the others, who were waiting for them so they could leave. As they walked away from their bloody battle they were slightly surprised to see JT stumbled out of a nearby alley and fall on the ground. Ken blinked once, then ran over to him.  
  
"JT! Are you alright!?"  
  
Aya and Youji quickly joined him as they stared down at the boy. He looked to be in a panic, and slightly shaken it appeared. When he finally caught this breath and opened his eyes to look at his uncles JT knew he was in trouble.  
  
Aya glared down. "What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear you weren't coming."  
  
"Yeah, and didn't you agree not to follow?" Youji added.  
  
Ken looked at him, he was afraid, of what he didn't know, but he wasn't like this when they had left. Helping the boy back up he held him steadily.  
  
"What did you see, JT? Why are you so shaky?" he asked.  
  
The words tumbled out, not making sense at first, but they could soon piece it all together. When they had gotten the full extent of JT's rambling they stood, horror struck.  
  
"Omi...IS ALIVE?!"  
  
Youji grabbed a hold of the boy, desperately trying to get information from him. It was an utterly useless attempt, all it did was scare the child more.  
  
"Youji, stop! You're just making it worse. JT, where did you see Omi? How long ago?"  
  
"Stop it already! You're going to give him a conniption fit!"  
  
Time seemed to stop. Youji released the child, who fell back down to the ground. He covered his ears and began to wail loudly. The three senior members of Weiss looked up to the top of a nearby building; their breathing stopped.  
  
"Omi..." All three uttered.  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
The figure just stood there, staring down at them. He wasn't smiling so much as smirking. He glanced around at all of them, then stopped to look down upon the boy, who was now curled on the ground in a little ball.  
  
"Like I said before, the bomb was a dud and the bay water is clean now. I'm still here."  
  
There was a small pause, all eyes settling again on the teen at their feet. Ken looked down, suddenly aware of how emotional he was acting. It was odd, every time the mention of his father came up he became uptight and emotionally unstable. Looking back up he was suddenly unsure of if this was what was right for them all.  
  
As if reading his thoughts the figure, now identified as Omi, frowned.  
  
"I will give you time. When I know that you are ready I'll return."  
  
And then, as he had done before, he disappeared into the darkness, leaving only the three assassins and their pain inflicted charge.  
  
~TBC  
  
Okay, yet another one down. Hmm, I'm starting to like Ken a lot, especially after I saw a picture of his American V.A. Yeah, Ken is handsome, but I still love Omi most. Well, hang around for Omi's return! Its going to be dramatic, I think. 


	9. Theres no place like home

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss.  
  
A/N: Oh my god! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! You would not believe how busy I am! I'll try my best to update when I can! I am so sorry! Gah, gotta pick up the pace. Yeah, well, getting on with it, Omi is coming back! So expect a lot of your questions to be answered in the next few chapters.  
  
Chapter 9: There's no place like home  
  
Soft, warm, water, filled with bubbles lapped against the white tub sides. JT reclined, his body covered in a blanket of white fluff. His Uncle Ken sat on the toilet beside him, watching him carefully. Opening one aqua eye the teen groaned.  
  
"You know, Uncle Ken, I'm not 5 anymore, I can bathe myself alone. Why are you watching me so closely?"  
  
Ken frowned. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you've had an exciting night. Do you want to talk about anything? I'll tell you anything, just ask. It's all right to be afraid."  
  
"I didn't say I was afraid. I'm just tired and want to take a bath."  
  
"Of course you do, I was just worried."  
  
JT sat up and leaned against the side, staring at his uncle. "Why do you worry so much about me? I am old enough to take care of myself. Why do all three of you watch me so much?"  
  
Ken faltered, he wasn't aware of the fact he was over bearing, nor the other two elders of the family were.  
  
"I, uhm, well, I just worry is all. We saw what happened to Omi and after that we figured we had to keep a close eye on you to make sure nothing happened to you. Maybe someday you'll understand that the rules we make and instill are meant for your safety, but I'm sure right now at your age all you want to do is run wild, right?"  
  
He nodded, sinking back into the tub. Ken knelt down beside him and gently put his hand on the boy's head.  
  
"JT, it may not seem like it, but to us you are more than a 'nephew' or the son of a friend, to all of us you are as close to a son that we will ever have. When we thought Omi had died we took you in and promised to give you all of the love that you deserve, the love a son deserved. We all knew none of us would ever have children, but you were special to us, you gave us a chance to make amends for all the bad we had done. So please don't ever think that you aren't important to us or that we don't care."  
  
JT looked up at his uncle. "What happened to you to make you do these things in the first place?"  
  
The sudden change of expression on his uncle's face warned the boy not to push further. Looking down into the bubbly water he was surprised when his uncle began to speak again.  
  
"I used to be a professional soccer player. I was headed for the big times, I was a star on the field. Unfortunately I was double-crossed by someone I trusted more than anyone else in the world. He gave me a drink that was spiked with drugs. When I failed in that one game everything I had worked for shattered. After awhile I gave up hope on my career and began to coach little kids, on the side, since after a year I had become part of Weiss. ...We all have pasts, JT, just make sure you don't pry too deep. You may find that you can't take the truth."  
  
The ex-professional soccer player rose to his feet and turned his back to the teen and walked to the door.  
  
"I'll leave you alone for now. I'll come and check on you when you go to bed, okay?"  
  
"Uh, yes Uncle Ken, I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
When the room was successfully empty, beside him, JT sighed loudly and fell back into the water, letting it cover up every inch of his body. As he lay on his back, staring at the ripples the water above him made, he wondered about the rest of his uncles. He figured Aya's secret had to do with his sister and her getting hit by a car and revenge and the sort, but Youji he simply couldn't figure out.  
  
Sitting up, letting the water run off his body, the youth grabbed the laid out towel and wrapped it securely around his body. He quickly and quietly made his way down to his uncle's room, making sure Ken didn't hear or see him. When he arrived at the door he hesitantly knocked, waiting to be let in. After a moment Youji appeared, slightly surprised to see him.  
  
"JT, this is a surprise, what do you need? Isn't it time for you to go to bed."  
  
"I want to know why you joined Weiss, uncle. Tell me, please."  
  
The older man was surprised by the boy's firm tone. He was acting maturer than he ever had. Bending his head in defeat Youji nodded.  
  
"All right, go back to your room and change, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Nodding as well the boy ran off to get ready for bed. Standing in his doorway Youji watched him run off, thinking of things he hadn't for years. Curling his hand into a fist he frowned then made his way down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JT pulled on his nightshirt and soft pants and jumped into bed. He pulled the blankets onto his lap and waited for his uncle to come. After a five- minute lapse the blonde playboy entered, apparently after a few drinks.  
  
Youji stumbled his way over to the boy in bed, then plopped himself onto the chair kept beside the bed. He took a moment to glance around his surroundings then stared at the teen.  
  
"Whassup?"  
  
"Uh..." JT stared at his wasted uncle. Shaking his head aggravated he shook his fists. "You're drunk, Uncle Youji! We were supposed to have a heart to heart talk! Now look at you!"  
  
"I'm not drunk, I just need a few drinks to get my nerves down."  
  
The slurred manner of his voice and his rising and falling tone did nothing to help his argument. With a loud burp he continued.  
  
"You wanted to know why I joined Weiss, right? Lesse...I used to be a PI but when my partner died I joined Weiss, end of story."  
  
JT rolled his eyes. "That's good enough for me, Uncle. Do I need to walk you to your room or can you make it yourself?"  
  
The blonde puffed himself up. "I can do it myself!"  
  
Walking from the room he stumbled carelessly over some scattered clothes, commenting on how they weren't there when he had walked in. Smiling the young teen laid himself down to bed, letting the lessons of the day swirl in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did he mean "I'll return when you're ready'? We've waited for years, we are ready!"  
  
Aya glanced over at Ken, who was working himself up into a frenzy. He knew JT was in bed and Youji should be up there was well, keeping an eye on him. Giving a half smile he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Omi isn't waiting for us to be ready, he's waiting for JT. He hasn't been around for the boy, ever, he needs to get used to the idea first, rather than have his long lost father walk into his life in one day. It's for him."  
  
Ken frowned. "I suppose, but how do you think he'll know? JT will adjust quickly, I think."  
  
"I'm sure he'll just sense it. I've heard that parents have a great sense of knowledge when it comes to their children."  
  
"Let's hope, I don't want him to be running around for too long, Schwartz might find him again."  
  
Violet eyes closed, as if in pain. "At least we know that Kritiker was wrong; he is still alive."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.Dull aqua eyes stared up at the ceiling. The crack was still there, still the same as always. Rolling over on his side JT stared blankly at his floor, scattered with papers, clothes and anything else that made its way into his room and never made its way back out.  
  
His uncles were down in the basement, as usual, blaming him, he guessed, for the lack of their former team member. It wasn't fair, life just isn't fair. Why did all of these things have to happen? He didn't want anything more from life than to be happy with his family.  
  
When there was a soft knock on the door JT perked up.  
  
"Who is it?" He called.  
  
"Ken, Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The soccer teacher walked in and, by habit, went to the chair by the bed. Sitting down he sighed. In all the years he had spent with his uncles the teen knew exactly when he was going to be lectured.  
  
"I didn't do it." He responded quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't ask him to stay away, he just did."  
  
The confusion subsided and left Ken a bit struck, the kid knew more about reading them than he let on. Smiling dully he nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know you didn't. I was just wondering if you missed him at all. Do you want him back?"  
  
JT frowned, turning his gaze to his green bed cover. He hadn't really thought about wanting him back, he just thought of him being back. In all of his absence over the years he supposed that yes he did miss him and yes he did want him back.  
  
"Yes, I do want him to come back. Then we can be a family again, right Uncle Ken?"  
  
Ken smiled. "Yes, then we'll be a family. A rather odd family with a few skeletons in the closet, but a family."  
  
JT laughed shortly. "I have a drunk uncle, an over protective mother hen figure, a cold-trying-to-be-nice uncle and a father that's been missing for 13 years, what a family."  
  
"Who was it that started calling me a 'mother hen'? It isn't funny! Stop it! I just worry, okay!"  
  
JT began to laugh full heartedly. Shaking his head he waved his hand about. When he regained the ability to speak again it was in between giggles.  
  
"I think the description just fit you. But, any ways, I'm sure father will return soon. I can sense him, I always have, he's eager to come home as well."  
  
Ken gave the youth an odd look. "What do you mean you can 'sense him'?"  
  
Aqua eyes shut, then opened again with strain in them. "I've always felt him. Through his wanderings, his toils, through everything I've felt him, thinking of me, of you, his hopes for our future. We're bound by something. I can't explain it well, but I just know."  
  
The ex-J leaguer frowned a bit. "Yes, I see. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. Remember, if you need anything I'm only a yell away."  
  
The dirty blonde turned to smile at his uncle. "I know, thank you Uncle Ken."  
  
With a smile and a pat on the head the over protective but well meaning Ken left the room and the teen who was currently mentally debating what to do on his day off, sleep in or sleep in and then take a nap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a late Sunday night when things began to pick up again. Aya and JT were down in the mission room, sitting on the couch, doing algebra. JT was rolling on the ground by now, tearing his hair out and yelling while Aya rolled his eyes and shouted at him to concentrate and not get discouraged.  
  
"Okay, this is easy, JT, what is X+X?"  
  
"Uhm...X squared?"  
  
Aya slammed his head onto the thick textbook. Trying to teach this kid was like trying to get a cockroach to sing and dance to Madonna. Sighing agitatedly he shook his head.  
  
"No, its 2X, what is so hard about that!?"  
  
JT frowned, getting up from the floor he pulled his bangs in front of his eyes. "I need to take a walk, I need to clear my head, okay? I'll be back in a bit."  
  
Before the red head could answer the youth was up the stairs, out the door and down the street. Youji and Ken had seen him leave and came down to see Aya.  
  
"What was that all about? Isn't it a bit late for him to be going out?" the playboy asked, hands on hips.  
  
Again Aya shook his head. "He's just frustrated since he can't get his math. He's doing okay in history and science but he's terrible in math. I'm sure he just needed a break and some fresh air."  
  
Ken looked up the stairs wearily. "I hope..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The air was a crisp, cool wave that washed over him. JT walked slowly along side of the bay. There were few people and the boats were scarce. Normally he would have been weary of deserted dark places but he felt no danger, or at least he wasn't trying to sense it. As he walked he began to feel funny, a new feeling was nestling into his heart, it felt odd to him, but he knew he had felt it before.  
  
As he walked further away from his safe haven the feeling got stronger and he soon realized he was being drawn to something. When he reached a specifically dark corner of the walkway he changed direction and pace and ran head long into the forest. As he ran branches hit him in the face and tried desperately to trip him, but he wouldn't let them prevail.  
  
Soon the teen was out of breath and had to stop. As he walked slowly in the dark woods he felt a feeling of well being wash over him. What ever he was being taken to meant him no harm and wanted him to come. Soon the dark began to glow in a strange golden glow. When he looked closer he saw a small thicket of wooded area emanating a great deal of light. As he entered he smiled instantly and looked about.  
  
What looked like hundreds of fireflies were buzzing around the small area. A few came to him and wiped around his head. Following them with his gaze he began to laugh happily, spinning around in the glow fest. As he was spinning around he could tell someone was with him, smiling at him, he could see the figure out of the corner of his eyes, he had no doubt as to whom it was.  
  
Slowing down to a halt he greeted the figure with a laugh and extended his arms. His father came over and took his hands and soon they were both spinning in the glowing beauty. The lights began to glow brighter as they spun around until finally they fell to the ground and stared up at the bright cloud forming above them.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful, they're a gift for you."  
  
JT looked over to his father, who stared back at him with soft blue eyes. He smiled and turned back to the orbs. They were beautiful. He smiled again. "Thank you."  
  
For a long while they just lay there and looked above them at the fiery cloud of light. JT nudged himself over so he was rested on his father's side. Omi didn't seem to mind at all; in fact he wrapped his arm around the child and held him close. One time he even kissed the boy's soft hair and smiled down at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken paced back and forth in front of the door leading to the apartments. JT had run out over an hour and a half ago. Okay, so maybe he hadn't 'run out' but he had left and he wasn't back yet. Aya was sitting in a chair and Youji was standing near him, sipping a hot cup of cider.  
  
The PI remembered how, on cool autumn nights, he and JT would share a cup of hot cider by the fire and talk about the funny things that had happened to them recently. He enjoyed the child's company, the only adults he knew were either uptight (cough, Aya and Ken, cough) or thinking of other things like sex (all his dates).  
  
When finally they heard the click of the knob they all jumped up and prepared to yell at the teen, but that's not who they saw first.  
  
Omi walked in, looking around the sights, trying to evaluate his familiar territory.  
  
"JT you are so-" Youji stopped in mid lecture when he saw that JT was not the one standing before him, but was behind who ever he was yelling at. As he looked closer his mouth fell open.  
  
"No, Omi. JT is behind me."  
  
For a mere moment the player was dumb founded, then he wrestled his old companion into a bear hug. "OMI!!!" He screeched.  
  
Omi struggled to free himself from his old teammate's grip, only to fail. JT looked at his flailing father and smiled.  
  
"I didn't know Uncle Youji did that to dad too." He thought.  
  
When he was finally released Omi was ruffled and in no hurry to be hugged again, but he had no choice. Quickly Ken and Aya came over and hugged him tightly. He swore he could hear his spine snapping. When he was released again all he could do was slump on spot and say 'ow'.  
  
"Daddy came home." JT chirped, stepping out from behind his father.  
  
Ken took instant notice of him and glared. "JT! You know better than to stay out this late! You know darn well that there are bad people out there and who knows what they would do to you! Bad! You're grounded!"  
  
The other three adults, as well as the teen, sweat dropped. Ken wasn't exactly the best when it came to word choices, as was evident when he named JT. The boy shook his head and began to jump around.  
  
"No, no, no! Daddy and I spent time together! We're all Weiss! We're gonna share our room and we'll share the workload! And he's gonna take my shift at the store so I can sleep!"  
  
Aya looked at him with a mischievous glint. "If Omi is taking over your shift and you're not working and you're only doing half of the work then you can go back to school. I'll call the principal tomorrow."  
  
JT 'eep'ed then waved his arms about. "I changed my mind! I'll have my shift and I'll do most of the work! Come on dad, lets go see my room!"  
  
Before anyone could reply JT had dragged Omi up the flight of stairs and both were now entering the scattered mess of a room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ken looked over to Aya, who was smiling. "How'd you know that would work?" He asked.  
  
Violet eyes shut. "I know how a kids mind works, they hate school, that threat would send anyone over the edge."  
  
Youji rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "I guess, now that we have Omi back, we're a successful team again."  
  
"And a family. "Ken added.  
  
All three stopped upon that last sentence. The word was so soft and gentle it was something. They had all wanted a family, but they only had each other, but now that seemed okay. Yes, they were a family, a dysfunctional one, but a family. And now that they were all together again nothing could ever come between them, they would all be okay.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"And this is our bed."  
  
JT crawled onto the covers of his small bed and sat on his knees, looking at his father; they were both dressed for bed.  
  
Omi looked himself over. His son's clothes were baggy, even for him, but that was fine. They had about the same fashion sense as well. Like father like son. He went over to the small bed and put his hands on it, looking to the small frame to his son.  
  
"Its rather small, I'll sleep on the couch tonight, okay? Tomorrow we can go out and buy another mattress to put on the ground. How's that sound?"  
  
JT stood up on the bed and waved his arm wildly. "No! You have to sleep in here tonight! We have to share the bed! We'll get a bigger bed that we can share! You can't go downstairs!"  
  
Omi stared at his son. "I have been away all his life, children always crawl into their parents bed when they're young, I'm sure he never did that. Maybe his mind is making up for the lost time by putting forth a childish nature? I suppose it won't hurt."  
  
He smiled. "Okay, you win, scootch over, time for bed."  
  
JT smiled, pressing himself against the wall designating it as his side of the bed. His father crawled into the bed as well and lay down. From the expression on his face he hadn't felt the comfort of a bed for awhile. Smiling, he shut his eyes and went to bed.  
  
~TBC  
  
Ah! That took awhile! Actually, I had the first part written, I just got swamped, sorry guys. Hmm, I just watched some of Weiss, the part where Ouka dies. I was wondering...should I kill JT off? It would hurt poor Omi, I know, and all of them. Gotta think. I probably won't but it's a perhaps in my book. Again, sorry for the really long delay. 


	10. Back to the norm

Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Weiss? I don't!  
  
A/N: I'm trying to start updating frequently but life is getting in the way. Well, besides that...Heh, I think JT is so cute, don't you? Hmm, next he may need to get a girlfriend...or boyfriend. Which do you prefer? Tell me on the review board! Thanx!  
  
Chapter 10: Back to the norm  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the flowers never looked happier. They were all in full blossom and each shedding its own beautiful scent. Ken opened the shop officially while Youji was still yawning and Aya was setting up the cash register. All turned their attention to the door when it squeaked open.  
  
JT yawned as he walked over to the coat rack and pulled on his apron. Omi still stood in the doorway, looking about at the store. The only clothes he had were his old worn green tunic, so he had borrowed a pair of JT's shorts and a shirt.  
  
Last night JT had pulled his father off, up the stairs before anyone could have a proper conversation with him. They hadn't even had a proper welcome. The three older members of the group went over to their newly found friend and circled him.  
  
"Omi..." Ken smiled at him.  
  
Omi smiled his old, sweetly innocent smile at them. If you stood JT next to him and had them both smile you wouldn't be able to mistake their relationship. Youji couldn't believe how little he had changed over thirteen years.  
  
"So, what've you been up to for so long?" He asked.  
  
Omi shifted, then glanced towards the table JT was snoozing at. He motioned to it, asking if they could sit and talk. Aya began to walk over ahead of them and kicked JT out.  
  
"The adults need to talk, go water the flowers."  
  
The teen looked at him curiously, then nodded. When he got up his father took his place in the chair and the others around him. There was a small silence, in which JT's complaining could be made out. Omi threw him blue orbs.  
  
"He's grown."  
  
Youji smiled. "Of course he did, did you expect him to stay a baby forever?'  
  
The playboy jogged Aya's memory. Turning to the small blonde he frowned. "Omi, over the last several years we've watched JT grow and with him came some rather interesting abilities, shall we say."  
  
"Yeah, like blowing fuses with a screech or throwing pots at us without using his hands." Ken joined in.  
  
Aya continued. "We've been able to keep his power under control but now that you're back we can ask you the questions that have plagued us for years now. Why is JT the way he is? Does it have to do with his mother? Who is his mother any ways? And why didn't you come to us sooner with him?"  
  
All of the questions bombarded the original Bombay. He shifted more, than sighed. Shaking his head he looked to all of his friends.  
  
"In all honesty, I can't tell you much of JT myself, but I'll tell you what I know." He paused, taking in the odd expressions of the others. He glanced back to the teen in question, then frowned, returning his gaze to whence it came.  
  
"JT has no mother, or, none that I'm aware of. You see, for a long while I was captured by Schwartz. During my captivity I was used by some of their 'clients', shall we say, as a sort of 'donor.' I had learned to put up with it, but one of their projects was a bit too complicated and I couldn't simply ignore it. In truth, JT is a biological recreation of myself, infused with some kind of valuable genetics. I suppose you may call him a sort of clone."  
  
He paused again.  
  
Ken looked from the father, to the 'son' and back to the father. All of these revelations were a bit too much for him. He rubbed his temples as the other two tried to figure things out for themselves.  
  
Youji thought shortly, not really about the news, but of other things.  
  
"So that's why I can get along with him so well, he's another version of our Omi here. Huh, interesting." He thought.  
  
Aya stared at him blankly, taking it all in. He had a hard time trying to think of their surrogate son as a clone, but that was apparently true. He shook his head multiple times, then gripped the table strongly. "Go on." He urged.  
  
Omi frowned again. "I wasn't told exactly what the project was but I was allowed to see the end product, my 'son'. I knew what they wanted of him, they wanted him to be Schwartz, that's why they were after me, after him. Luckily one of the medical researchers had taken pity on me and helped me get JT and take him away. We were caught and many were killed, but I got away and gave JT to you. That's all that mattered. From then on I was just running, it's all I could do."  
  
Now was the meaningful silence. All four looked to one another and shrugged or shook their head. Ken raised his head up then.  
  
"So, why did you originally name him 'Rage'?  
  
"Heh, that's easy. His project name was storm or something odd, but it made more sense. They knew with time he would mature and his powers would grow. Someday he will, or perhaps he can already, manipulate the environment. Now imagine if Schwartz had that power, they could create hurricanes or twisters at will. Now do you see why he was so wanted by them? He's a greater asset to them than the whole of Schwartz together, well except for maybe Nagi."  
  
They were interrupted when I pot went whizzing by Ken's head and crashed into the wall. Four pairs of eyes turned to the youth, who looked amazed at himself.  
  
"I didn't do it." He said quickly.  
  
"Then who did?!" Ken yelled, a bit shaken from the near UFO attack.  
  
"Bob did."  
  
Three confused expressions.  
  
"Who's Bob?" Youji asked, getting up.  
  
As he approached JT began to fidget and his eyes darted around wildly. When his uncle was a foot away form him he shrugged and smiled. "Uh, gotta go!"  
  
And with that the teen went off at mock speed through the back door and up the stairs to his apartment, most likely locking himself in.  
  
"What a weird kid." Youji mumbled, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What a pity, Bombay is back with Weiss."  
  
Nagi looked over to Schuldig, who was smirking rather oddly. He furrowed his brow and sighed.  
  
"So why do you look so pleased then? He got away, as well as his son. What are we going to do now?"  
  
At that time Crawford entered, looking just as amused as the German. The youngest, apparently, was not aware of something.  
  
"Bombay may be back with Weiss, but that doesn't mean they've won. Not by a long shot. We still have a few trump cards we can rely on. Just wait, by the time we're through with them they'll be begging us to kill them."  
  
The team leader looked especially happy, in a grim way. They had a plan and that plan was going to rid them of their Weiss problems. The telekenetic smiled to himself, of course Weiss was his enemy but...why did they always seem to be after them? They went out of their way to trouble them. He supposed that they still had something they wanted, and if they couldn't have it than no one could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JT typed away happily at the computer keyboard as his father watched him from their bed; he was smiling at him. When he finally paused for a brief finger break he sighed longingly and tilted his head way back, so as to see his father.  
  
Omi watched the little 'Bombay kitten', as he was refered since there were now two Bombays; the cat and the kitten. The others had been right, the child acted much like he had when he was young, smiling and happy, overly optimistic about everything and so damned happy with computers. He hadn't been by a computer for years but the memory of it was still installed in his mind.  
  
JT turned his bright eyes towards him. "Do you want to try now, dad?"  
  
Omi faltered. The boy had already gotten into the habit of calling him 'dad'. He had expected him to be all emotional about it saying that he needed time but no, he accepted it, with great enthusiasm.  
  
He walked over to the computer and sat in the seat as his son removed himself. Sitting down he flexed his fingers and gently traced the keyboard with his fingers, getting the feel of it. Carefully he began to type away, slowly at first then picking up the pace until he had lapped his son's speed thrice. JT stared over his shoulder, amazed.  
  
When he was finished Omi turned to look at his wide-eyed son. "Well? How was I?"  
  
For a few moments the youth didn't respond, then shook his head, mouth agape. "You suck." He smiled.  
  
Omi smiled at the child's way of giving praise. He stood up, ruffling the boy's hair, then lead him to bed.  
  
"Okay, it's late, now bed time. Tomorrow we can start our typing sessions on my old laptop, that is if the others haven't tossed it out already."  
  
JT crawled into his spot and watched his father lift up the covers and crawl in himself. For a few minutes both stared at one another, then closed their eyes to sleep. It had been a fairly long day and sleep was neccecary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya sat, cross-legged on the couch, watching Youji and Ken play a game of chess. Omi's words earlier still echoed in his mind. JT was a clone, he had no mother. Schwartz wanted him for his powers; he was strong already and he would become stronger. It was enough to give one a headache.  
  
"I still can't believe it."  
  
The red head looked up and over to the honey-blonde man who was apparently winning the game. Youji turned to look at him.  
  
"JT is too lively to be what Omi said he was. And what about his power? How do they know his strength will multiply? I think they're only guessing, and besides, you need a male and a female to make life, right? JT has to have a mother."  
  
Ken 'ah'ed happily, finding a move, then joined the conversation as Youji stared at the board in ghastly surprise, noticing he was check mated.  
  
"If he really is a clone then he wouldn't need a mother, a clone is just a reproduction of one parents cells, he would only need Omi, no female required. And as far as power goes, well, he is an experiment which leaves room for failures but my guess is they know what will happen, so we just have to keep it under control, right?"  
  
Aya frowned. He had no clue as to what to do now. Omi was back, that was great, Kritiker was going ballistic, JT was much happier than he had been in awhile and they all got to spend time with each other. What else could be better? How about...not being stalked by another group of assassins, and a weird one at that.  
  
"What does it matter? In any way, in any case, he is still the same as he has always been, nothing has changed. We've kept him under control until now haven't we? We can do it for as long as it's needed. I wouldn't bother worrying about it, its out of our hands." He replied coolly.  
  
The other two were silent, their game of chess over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JT sat on the couch, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It had been midnight when Ken had come knocking on their door and told them they had a mission. Man, this job cuts into a lot of sleeping time, he thought.  
  
The adults were much more upbeat, probably from doing it for so many years before. He couldn't really hear what they were saying, or wasn't trying to at least, but what he could make out was that they would be going somewhere tonight. Great, less sleep.  
  
"Come on JT, time to go."  
  
Omi called to his son from the bottom of the stairs as the other three went up. The teen sighed, yawned, than ran to catch up. He didn't know where they were going, but it didn't matter. As Aya had once said, a mission was a mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They acted like thieves, prowling around in the darkness in their dark clothes. Omi had borrowed a pair of Youji's clothes this time, big mistake for him since the pants bared his mid rift and the shirt no where near covered down to his belly. At the very least he got to where a warm black coat over it so he didn't look so much as a...what had JT called him? A slut, that was it.  
  
JT's outfit was much like his had been, the black pants and shirt with a black coat over it and black gloves, it was like dejavu looking at him. They had headed off to a park, a dark cold, misty park. Why they were there he had no idea but the name Schwartz popped up a few times in conversation.  
  
As they were walking he grumbled loudly and gripped about the situation. When finally they came to a bench he sat down as the others circled and made a plot. He really didn't care, he just wanted to sleep. Oh what he would give to go back to being a 'normal' teen again. Then a noise caught their attention; laughing. Deep, nasal laughing.  
  
"Schwartz." Aya growled quietly.  
  
Standing up the youth grabbed a hold of his father's arm and held tight. Youji and Ken had gone to the left and Aya to the right, leaving them to sit and wait. But they needn't worry about that for long.  
  
By some unseen force Omi was slammed into a tree about 100 meters away. JT yelled then ran towards him, grasping the attention of the others. Ken came running, only to be instantly pummeled by the grey haired Irish man he knew all too well. Youji got closer, only to be distracted by Schuldig. And that only left Aya.  
  
But Aya had gone the shortest distance before he was attacked. Was attacked the right word though? Did Brad really attack? No, he just plopped out in front of him and kept dodging his strikes. It really pissed the red head off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken fell to the ground with a loud thud. Pushing himself up onto his elbows he saw 'berserker' turn his attention from him to someone else. As he turned his gaze as well his eyes got wide with fear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JT was running towards his father, he was almost there. He saw the brown haired member of Schwartz standing far away, but he was still able to inflict pain on the blonde that was Omi. He was half way there, but, damn, did it seem such a long distance. He could see his father struggling, clawing at his throat, trying to breathe it seemed.  
  
He was panting, thinking only of saving his father. He was neither aware, nor alert when he heard a loud bang and a cracking sound. Before he knew it, JT was floored, a sudden pain running flames through his veins. He lay still for a moment, then twitched. Why couldn't he move? Scratch that, why couldn't he see? Why was it getting harder to breathe? In the dark haze he thought he could distinctly hear a cry of sorrow, a laugh of triumph and a 'mission accomplished'. Pushing it from his slowly fading mind he shut his eyes and let the sleep take over him, he was so very tired right now and all he wanted to do was sleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken crawled over to the still teenager as Omi fell three feet in the air to the trunk of a tree. Youji was limping his way over as Aya watched intensely from his spot above eye level. The soccer coach looked at the figure next to him. He looked like he was asleep, but he was so pale. Reaching down he gently touched the boy's neck, then gasped. As He pushed himself away he ran into Youji. When the wire wielder gave him an odd look he froze.  
  
"He isn't breathing!"  
  
~TBC  
  
Dun dun dun! Heh! The next chapter will blow you away! I promise I'll write it as quick as I can, if not by Friday or Saturday then I'll do it over the weekend when I have more time, okay? Heh, leave me your comments, I bet you're really wired now, huh? Hehe, I'm so evil. 


	11. Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss.  
  
A/N: Heh, that was fun. Any ways, if you like JT you'll probably like this chapter. Have fun! (Nothing much to say right now)  
  
Chapter 11: Mine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken, Aya and Youji looked on from the darkened doorway. Omi was sitting in the chair by the bed, staring down at the still figure in it. It had been one long, miserable day. The shop had been closed and they had spent the whole day listening to the doctors from Kritiker explain the situation. Omi had lost it pretty quickly, so he had remained up in the boy's room, rather than hear any of this.  
  
Aya's violet eyes firmed themselves from years of practice. He had looked at the child when he had a moment alone. All of the wires and tubes, the beeping machines and the still figure, it all reminded him so much of his little sister.  
  
He glanced over to Omi. He had sat, watching over his child since they had gotten back. He hadn't eaten anything yet, which panicked the others. Sighing quietly, so as not to disturb the distraught parent, he thought back to what happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"JT! JT! Wake up! You can't die, not here! Not here! Please, wake up!"  
  
Omi held his child, crying into his soft hair. The teen was so limp and lifeless it was a bit disturbing to watch. But either way, it was still his only child and now he was dead, or...he was so still.  
  
The blue eyed blonde had looked around wildly, his panic clear. Yes, this was a familiar place to them, as well the situation. This was the park where his sister had been killed, this was where the Irish freak had taken her life away, and now he had done it again, but this time to his son.  
  
His breathing hitched and suddenly he couldn't get enough air. Hyperventilation, his own coping mechanism. It didn't really do him any good, Youji had pulled up the car and Aya had grabbed him and Ken JT. They had sped as fast as they could and when they arrived a medical team was already swarming their shop.  
  
It had been a bit too much to handle so the blonde had just wandered upstairs and sat on the bed he had slept in before, staring up at the same crack his son did. Not this again, why did there always have to be such pain in their lives? It just wasn't fair, it was never fair. He had only gotten to spend a day with him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken looked to his friend, watching over his son. This must bring back memories, he thought. Shaking his head gloomily we turned and walked down the hall to his room. He didn't want to see this, he wanted to see the perky teen running about the house, yelling and laughing, not lying so still and lifeless in bed. And what about poor Omi? He was in a trance...Now there was nothing any of them could do to get to him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The beeping, a constant reminder of the situation at hand. Omi flinched at every loud noise. His son was lying by his side, breath artificially forced in and out. They had been told there was little hope, and even if he did wake up he may not be able to walk ever again, but that was a pretty big 'if'.  
  
He cringed, gently brushing the young boy's hair. He looked up alarmed when he heard footsteps coming towards him. When he saw it was only Youji he relaxed. There was no real reason why he was so jumpy and tense, he just was. Given the circumstances he was taking it relatively well.  
  
The older man stopped by his side, looking down at the same lifeless body. He frowned, then lowered his head, taking out a cigarette.  
  
"It's a miracle he's still alive." He said softly, knowing very well that the other didn't want to hear this.  
  
"Yes..." Came the reply.  
  
He tried again. "We'll get Schwartz back for this. Our revenge will be much worse."  
  
"I don't want revenge."  
  
Youji looked up at that. He stared at the smaller blonde and folded his arms.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said 'I don't want revenge'...I want my son."  
  
"You mean, you don't want to get them back for this? How could you not?! They tried to kill us! They tried to kill JT! The only reason he's still alive is because we got him hooked up to these machines fast enough! The chances of him ever waking up are slim to none and you say you don't want revenge?!"  
  
Omi turned his sad blue eyes to his friend. Youji gulped, had he really just said that?  
  
"Revenge does nothing for the soul, but I don't care about my soul, I care about my son. He's the only thing in this world that I can ever truly call my own, he is mine."  
  
"Mine?" Youji repeated.  
  
"Mine. Nothing was ever mine, not my life, my family, nothing, but he is. JT is mine, in all ways. But now...what if he dies? What if he doesn't wake up? Will he still be mine? He would be mine in a lost sense but not mine in the way he is now, or, was. I have nothing again, Youji. Nothing. So what good would revenge do? I would still have this pain, I would still have nothing."  
  
The last bits of ash fell from the cigarette onto the floor. The man stood, thinking and staring, turning his friend's words over in his mind. Giving up after five minutes he sighed.  
  
"I just think you should do something about it rather than just sit and wait for another miracle. I'll leave you alone now, but just think about it, JT won't come back, Omi, not now. Give up on him and go after the problem."  
  
As he reached the doorway a cold voice brought his attention back.  
  
"No, Youji, I will never give up on my son. He is mine, and who ever did this to him will get what they deserve. Justice is always like that."  
  
At first he was surprised by the boy's cold tenor, but then he smirked at it. Bowing his head as a farewell he left the room and went towards his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was life always like this? Was it always so hectic and they hadn't noticed it until now? It couldn't be, nothing could be this hard for so long. The rooms were quiet but the shop buzzed, the laughter was there, but it wasn't a boy's, there were smiling faces, but it wasn't his. There was cheer, but not from any of them. No, it was nothing like this before, now it was just a dark shadow of what had been previously.  
  
It had been a terribly long week. Far too long, they all needed a vacation. Alas with the current events one could not be scheduled.  
  
Omi sat, looking down at the boy. He hadn't moved at all, not a flinch or a sound. Maybe Youji was right; he wasn't going to wake up, he was as good as gone. Damn it, was that fair?  
  
The sun was dancing around the boy's face, illuminating the radiance of him. What was it like for him? Was he suffering too? Did he even know what was happening? No, probably not, he was probably dreaming. But, then again, maybe he wasn't dreaming, maybe he wasn't even awake. Maybe he wasn't even alive, mentally.  
  
Just as he was about to get up and have a stretch Ken came in. He frowned at the sight of his soccer-playing friend. Forcing himself to look and smile he fought off the urge to tell him to leave.  
  
"Hi, Ken." He greeted. He got no response. "Ken?"  
  
"...We have a slight problem." The brown haired man stated.  
  
"Oh? Another one? What is it?"  
  
"Its Aya, he's really upset. I don't know for sure what's wrong but I think this all is reminding him of what he went through with his sister. We're falling apart Omi, what should we do?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
Ken shifted. "You've been by his side for all this time, can you tell, as a parent and watcher, will he wake up again? Will he even live? I-I want to know."  
  
Omi looked to the floor, staring hard. That was the one thing he didn't want to think about, the thing he had been avoiding. Shedding a few tears as he was forced to think he looked back up and steeled himself.  
  
"I don't know if he'll die or if he'll get better, but if the worst does occur then there's only one thing we can do."  
  
"What is it?" The elder asked, breathless.  
  
The distraught father gritted his teeth as he spoke. "First, we die, then we pick up the pieces and move on."  
  
Ken stood, shocked at the words. Could Omi possibly mean that? Could he so easily face the fact that his son may die and then just move on? No, he was just being strong. It was murdering them all, he knew it was. Nodding his head he turned and left to go and be alone. He had no more energy to speak with the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya watched, coldly, after the falling rain. It seemed like the world was sharing in on their pain. He sighed, turning away and sitting on his bed, in the dark. He lay down, hoping that for once a peaceful sleep would come and take him, but that was denied when the door creaked open. Sitting up he was startled to see the person standing there.  
  
"JT?"  
  
"JT? No, Aya, its me, Omi."  
  
The red head started. Of course it was Omi, how could he ever mistake it? He knew very well that the teen was now 'asleep' in the next room. Shaking his head and frowning he laid back down.  
  
"Do you want something?" he asked.  
  
Omi came to him and touched his hand. "Its okay, it's not so bad."  
  
The man jolted back up.  
  
"Not so bad? Not so bad?! How is this 'not so bad'?! Please, just explain to me, briefly, how any of this is okay! Have you finally flipped your lid?! You know better than anyone else does that this is not 'okay'! What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
The father of the said person flinched. Aya had changed, he recognized that fact, but his old ways still peaked through, but still, they all needed to be given a little leeway.  
  
"It will be okay, because even if he doesn't wake up he'll still be here, and we'll still be able to be with him. And if he doesn't live then we'll know he's in a better place, waiting for us. So try not to worry, I know we'll be all right in the end."  
  
The softly spoken words made the livid elder pause. He knew, from personal experience, that Omi was merely disillusioning himself, but maybe he did have a point. Calming his rage he shut his mouth and closed his eyes.  
  
"Go away, Omi, I just need some time alone."  
  
The younger tried to say more but was cut off.  
  
"I said go away. Please."  
  
Sensing just how futile his hopes were Omi nodded his head, then turned to leave. He glanced back once and thought, for a split second, he saw Aya crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was sunny again, a beautiful day like each other that always ended with bad rain. The three men dawdled around the shared apartment, doing little things to keep themselves occupied. To their surprise around 9 o'clock Omi came down to join them for breakfast. He looked happier than he had before, and a bit healthier.  
  
"How are you?" Ken asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." He replied. "It was just so nice out this morning I couldn't help but come down. I do need to eat, any ways. So, what's for breakfast?"  
  
Youji came to stand beside Ken and smiled. "Omelets, Youji style. How do you want yours?"  
  
Omi flinched. "Not 'Youji style'."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
For the first time a feeling of joy and ease slipped over all four adults. It had been far too long and their hope had already left them, so now it was time to move on through the stages of loss. It was time for closure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a surprise to all; it hadn't rained that night. As a matter of fact the weather was so warm that they decided to all go for a walk. JT was securely locked away in his room, where no one could get to him. As they walked around the park they talked lightly, laughing every now and then about the past.  
  
After some time Ken and Youji were ready to leave, and Aya had no preference, so he'd just go with the flow. Omi took in a deep breath, then let it out.  
  
"I'm just going to wander around a bit more, I'll see you guys back at the shop, okay?"  
  
At first the others were reluctant to go, but they left as soon as he had said he needed some 'time alone'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moon was a beautiful full pearl, and the black clouds rolled by it. As he walked the park Omi marveled at its beauty. He had left the others hours ago but still had no desire to go back yet. No, being away from the problem seemed to be best for dealing with the stress. His pace had slowed and as he turned a bend he was stopped in his tracks at who he saw.  
  
"Schwartz..."  
  
In truth it was only the brown haired youth Nagi, but he was still a part of Schwartz.  
  
"Good evening Bombay."  
  
Omi flared up. "What are you doing here!? You have no right to be here! Get out of my sight! Now! Before I have to hurt you!"  
  
The enemy simply smiled and approached closer. Omi flinched, but made no attempt to flee. In all his imprisonment by Schwartz Nagi had been the kindest and had never tried to pose any threat to him. In some twisted way he trusted him.  
  
"I don't mean you any harm, I simply want to know. Is your son well?"  
  
The blonde didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to take this guy seriously? Or was it a sick joke? His eyes suddenly sadden in realization.  
  
"No, he isn't well. He's a vegetable. They said we might as well pull the plug from the machines."  
  
That brought about a small turn of silence. When he was suddenly embraced Omi looked back up.  
  
"What-?!"  
  
He was released.  
  
"I'm sorry about your son. I had no idea they planned on doing something like that. But I can help you. If you let me see him I may be able to reverse what has happened. I may not be able to cure any disabilities, but I can draw him back from his stupor."  
  
Now this was a real odd position. Help from the enemy? Was he serious?  
  
Deciding he had nothing else to lose, even if it was against his better judgment, Omi nodded his head and took the others hand.  
  
Before they started walking, though, he had one more thing to say. "But if you even think of double crossing me and are using my pain into your advantage then I swear you will regret it. I swear it by my son's soul."  
  
Nagi gasped. "I just want to help."  
  
"Promises, promises."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had taken along while to get the others to agree to let Nagi come in and see JT. When they finally did agree it was with great reluctance and they were now following them around like flies to a horse.  
  
Omi had groaned about it but Nagi, surprisingly, had no problem with it. He had apparently been anticipating it. With good reason.  
  
When they entered the room that the teen was laying in it was pitch black, lit only by the few lights of the machines. When they opened the door light flooded in, allowing things to be seen. They walked over to the bed, where Omi sat and Nagi simply stared at the child, assessing him.  
  
When he finished he frowned a bit. "He's not completely lost, but very far away. His mind is trapped in a dark place and wants to be let out."  
  
"And you can do that, right?" Youji asked, leaning over his shoulder.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Pushing the older blonde Weiss member off of himself Nagi shut his eyes and lifted his hand up and placed it on JT's forehead. He concentrated all possible energy into this task. For minutes he stood, channeling energy, trying to draw JT away from 'the dark place'. When he finally opened his eyes the other four held their breath.  
  
"It's done." He said shortly.  
  
Before a million questions could be thrown at him a movement caught their eyes. Had JT just moved his hand? He had! The room was filled with a hushed silence as the slumbering child slowly pulled himself from his dream world. In what seemed like slow motion the beautiful familiar aqua eyes opened, clouded at first, then with great color and shine to them.  
  
He turned his head slowly back and forth, looking at each of them long enough. Their faces must have held a strange expression, muck like shocked joy, where as the first words out of his mouth were,  
  
"Uncle Ken? Uncle Youji? Aya? Daddy? What's wrong? I was only taking a nap. You wouldn't believe some of the things I had dreamt."  
  
In a split second four grown men were atop the boy, hugging and kissing him merrily. Taking it as his time to leave Nagi waved at Omi, who waved back, then went back to cuddling his child, and left.  
  
~TBC  
  
Yay! Another chapter! Uhm, how to say this, I got a job! They have me work 4 hours a day, four days a week, so I may have to slow down production of chapters more, since now I gotta pay more attention to school work! But I will make the story! Oh, I keep on forgetting to add this, JT's name. Rage, I was inspired actually by the movie 'the Rage: Carrie 2'. Don't know why, I just saw the commercial and she was throwing things around with her powers and I thought it was cool. And Kinda practical, in a 'sorta, not really' way. Any ways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one, Schwartz finds out about Nagi helping Weiss and is JT able to walk now? 


	12. The Hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss, but boy if I did I'd be happy.  
  
A/N: Wow, thanks for all your reviews guys! They make me all happy and want to write more! So, yes Nagi helped JT, which I suppose seems a bit odd for the enemy but I kinda think that they are kind, just not when they're on the job trying to annoy Weiss. Oh well, who cares what I think any ways? Okay, here we go! (Note: I know others spell Schwartz with out the T but its my personal preference with the T so if it bugs you, sorry.)  
  
Chapter 12: The hunter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My son! My little boy!"  
  
Omi nuzzled JT's soft hair, hugging and kissing him at the same time. JT squirmed, trying to get loose. He could hear his uncles in the back round, laughing just as much as his father was. When Omi finally did let go the teen faked a gag and then sighed.  
  
"Geez, dad, are you trying to kill me? You have a tight grip."  
  
The blonde father smiled at his son. "I'm sorry. I'm just happy."  
  
"Right, well, you be happy over there and I'll be alive over here."  
  
JT nudged himself over with his arms; away from his father, who was still smiling. Youji came over at that time and ruffled his hair. The physical 'abuse' was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"We were all worried about you kid, don't be so hard on your pops."  
  
"Hehehe."  
  
The youth began to snicker as his father turned to the older blonde.  
  
"'Pops'? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Its just 'cause you're his dad and, you know...pops, you know."  
  
As the two were bickering back and forth Ken came over and leaned on the bed, so JT leaned in.  
  
"What's up Uncle Ken?"  
  
The soccer teacher smiled. "I'm just happy to see you smiling again, we were all worried about you. And now you're back, thanks to an odd source of hope."  
  
At that Aya came over as well. "That's right, a member of Schwartz helped us, is that weird or what? I wonder how that came about."  
  
Omi paused in the middle of his sentence as he was bickering with Youji. A soft smile spread on his lips, which he quickly covered with his hand.  
  
"Maybe he just wanted to do what was right. I'm sure they're not all that bad."  
  
That comment silenced the room.  
  
"Omi, are you hiding something from us?" Youji eventually spoke up.  
  
The youngest of the adults flinched. "N-no! Of course not! This is Weiss, no secrets aloud!"  
  
"Oh, if that's so then I have a few things to tell you."  
  
All eyes were on the youth in the bed, who began to speak.  
  
"When I was five I dropped a pot and put it by Ken, who was sleeping and blamed it on him. Then when I was seven, I let a dog in the house and it was the one that messed up the place when we were out, not burglars. And then when I was twelve I-"  
  
"Okay, JT, not what we meant. Hey wait, you dropped the pot by yourself then blamed me? That came out of my salary!"  
  
JT laughed nervously, shrugging his shoulders. While the others were shaking their heads disapprovingly Omi was secretly laughing, giving him the thumbs up signal.  
  
When the clock struck out nine everyone turned to the other.  
  
"Pizza tonight?" Youji asked.  
  
"Sounds good." Ken confirmed.  
  
"Sure thing, come on JT, let's go watch a movie."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
As the adults made their way to the door the teen began to crawl from the bed and put his feet down on the ground. However, when he tried to stand up all he successfully did was fall to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"Ouch!" He screeched. "Uncle Ken, Uncle Aya! Daddy!"  
  
Upon the calls for their attention they all turned, stunned to see that the child was not right behind them but, rather, sprawled out on the floor. He tried several times to stand up, only to fall right back down again. He looked up alarmed.  
  
"Why can't I move my legs?!"  
  
Everyone froze. Nagi had been able to pull him back from his coma but he had said he wasn't able to cure any disabilities if there were any. This was great.  
  
Omi ran over to his son and tried to lift him up, but he was too small for it and not very strong, his strengths were long distance combat, not strength.  
  
The rest of the team came over to inspect. Ken tried, but failed just as much, he was strong but JT was nearly full grown and lifting him wouldn't be an easy task. Youji got closer, lifting him up off the floor, but then dropping him.  
  
"Ow! Thanks a lot uncle Youji!"  
  
"Sorry." The playboy said, raising his hands as a sign of surrender.  
  
"Move aside, let me try."  
  
The red head stepped close to the boy, grabbing him under the arm and about the waist, then hoisted him up, supporting him on his hip.  
  
"See? That's not so hard."  
  
Just as he was triumphantly parading the boy around JT suddenly grabbed him around the neck, causing him to slip and fall, making a small dog pile.  
  
"Great, no one can carry him, you're too fat JT! Lose some weight!" Youji yelled.  
  
Omi smacked him on the back, then went over to the pile up. Ken followed.  
  
"Now what do we do? We have to get JT around the house and we don't have a wheel chair."  
  
"State the obvious why don't you ken." The oldest blond said, joining them as well.  
  
"No, I can carry him, he just can't grab me like that. He caught me off guard, that's all."  
  
Aya stood back up then tried picking the boy up again. This time he knelt down and let him climb on his back.  
  
"Now, no grabbing the collar bone this time." He warned.  
  
"Okay." JT nodded, grabbing his uncle's shirt.  
  
The others laughed at the child's hand placement.  
  
"Uhm, move your hands to my shoulders, not my chest, please."  
  
"Picky, picky." The youth mumbled, doing as he was told.  
  
When they were finally arranged they made their way down to the basement, Aya taking special care on the steps, since JT was weighing him down and nearly pushing him down the stairs. When they were finally at the bottom he dropped the child on the couch, by his father, and sat near by. Youji had gone to the kitchen to order their pizza.  
  
"Now, what do we want to watch?" Ken asked, switching the TV on.  
  
JT quickly grabbed the remote and switched the channels. Aya watched him as he happily flipped through nearly everything then stopped. Disney?  
  
"Hell no!" He screeched.  
  
"Who can't walk, Uncle Aya?"  
  
Ohh, that was an unfair victory tactic. He couldn't say 'no'! Grumbling he sat back down and folded his arms. Ken was trying to remain good-humored, but child shows still weren't his thing. Then Youji walked in.  
  
"Pizza should be here in a few min- hey! Lion King!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nice work traitor!"  
  
Schuldig slapped the youngest of Schwartz across the face, hard, forcing him to the ground. Picking himself back up he frowned, closing his eyes in defiance.  
  
"I did what I thought was best. He's utterly useless if he's dead. Besides, you shouldn't be too upset, he's paralyzed from the waist down."  
  
Before the German could get in another slap or scream Crawford interrupted.  
  
"Now, now, this may not be as bad as we thought. Perhaps Nagi is right, maybe he is more useful alive. You'll be forgiven this one slip up but next time you won't be so lucky. Is that understood?"  
  
The boy smirked. "Of course."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wanna go too! Let me go!"  
  
JT sat, pouting on the couch. The others were getting ready to leave him behind on their mission, but he refused to be left alone.  
  
"Come on! I want to come! If you don't let me I'll just follow!"  
  
Aya snorted in amusement. "If I have to carry you then how exactly will you follow? On that same note I refuse to carry you around like a backpack. Now stay."  
  
They were half way up the stairs when JT began to shout again.  
  
"You can't leave me here! I'm coming!"  
  
He tried once again to stand up, only to fall down on the ground. Aya smiled down at him, then followed the others out of the apartment and into the dark streets.  
  
Lying on his stomach on the floor JT began to get angry. With all his strength he pulled himself by the arms to the stairs, up the stairs and into the garage, where his old wagon was kept. Climbing in he grabbed the gears and started to push himself towards the garage door. Lucky for him his uncles had installed some extra gear so he wouldn't have to do everything manually, this thing was practically a race car. Practically.  
  
"I may look like an idiot but I don't care. They can't leave me behind and they're going to see that!"  
  
Repeating that over and over again in his mind the teen made his way out the garage door, and began to propel himself through the streets. His uncles weren't that hard to follow, they had already told them where they were going.  
  
"The old steel mill. Hooray for old places. Stupid people, try and leave me all alone, we'll see. We'll just see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The old steel mill, perhaps the creepiest place they could have imagined. It was large, dark and rusty. Every step you took there would be a noise to accompany it. They had been wandering about inside for nearly an hour and found nothing. They weren't even quite sure what they were looking for. Deciding it better to just stop and go back outside and do a perimeter check, to see if perhaps they had missed something, they left the building.  
  
"This is useless, if we don't know what we're looking for how are we going to know what it is when we see it?" Ken complained.  
  
"I don't know, just keep looking I guess. We were brought here for a reason. Lets just hope it has nothing to do with Schwartz."  
  
As if on cue to Aya' words a very loud, almost cackling, laughter resounded through out the abandoned area. It was easily recognized as Schuldig's.  
  
"So, Weiss, how have you been? Did you have fun at our last meeting? Well, if not this one is bound to be much more interesting."  
  
Omi glanced around, looking for someone or something, only to have to quickly dodge a rather large metal spike, purposely thrown at him.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" He screeched.  
  
"Sorry, but we're enemies now, remember?"  
  
The brown haired member of Schwartz became visible from the shadows, closely followed by the other three. They seemed awfully smug.  
  
"You! You hurt JT! He can't walk anymore because of you! You're going to pay for that!" Youji yelled out.  
  
"Ah, yes, but I hear that our little Nagi helped you pull him back from the coma he was supposed to be trapped in. You owe us some sort of thanks, don't you think?" Crawford asked.  
  
"Thanks?! If you hadn't done anything he wouldn't have needed help! Tell us! What do you want?!" Ken started to get angry as well.  
  
"Hm, good question. But don't you know? Your Omi knows, why not ask him? In all honesty all we want is the boy, we won't harm him, just merely use him to our advantage, that's all."  
  
Now this was really getting interesting. Before another word could escape either side there was a loud crash, like a pile of pipes had been knocked over, or garbage cans. Turning to face the cause all breathing stopped.  
  
"Come on! Stupid breaks! Uncle Ken, you didn't fix this like you said you would!"  
  
JT came 'driving' over to them, instantly slamming on the crummy breaks, which did nothing more than make him swerve into Ken himself. Putting the steering lever down the teen put his hands on his hips and pouted.  
  
"I told you, you couldn't leave with out me! And I told you I'd follow you! So there!"  
  
"I can't believe it." Aya gawked, looking at the child who was beating up on his uncle ken for not fixing the breaks.  
  
"What a welcome surprise!"  
  
The German voice gathered back their attention. JT looked up from his beating on his uncle to the four men looking down on them.  
  
"It's them again!" He screeched.  
  
"Nice to see you, Bombay kitten. Though, I honestly didn't expect you to be back so soon."  
  
"GRR! It just so happens I came just so I could beat you up for what you did! So come on, bring it on!"  
  
"Uhm, JT, you really don't want to do that." Ken warned.  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"No, you really don't!"  
  
To emphasize the soccer playing Weiss cat Schuldig immediately jumped down, followed by the others, and attacked. Ken pushed JT over, the wagon toppling over on him. He would remember to beat on Ken more for that one.  
  
Grabbing their respective fighting partners the same old battle between them ensued. JT sat, his legs covered by the wagon, watching it all. He couldn't do that, not any more, now he couldn't do the things he used to. He couldn't walk, run, fight, kick or play games, he had to sit all day, forever. The realization was a bit unnerving.  
  
Just as the shock had set in he heard something, a voice? Wait, but this was in his head. Was it the creepy German? No, he was too busy with Youji. Then where was it coming from?  
  
"I can help." It said quickly. "I can fix your legs. And I can help you get them back for all that they did to you."  
  
JT looked around frantically. No one but himself.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked mentally.  
  
"I just want to help. My name is Masafumi. I'm your uncle."  
  
"My uncle? What? I didn't know I had an uncle. This is weird!"  
  
The teen began to stress in his mind. He didn't know he had an uncle, not aside from the three whom took care of him. But he did remember them saying he did have actually family, but they were all dead. If he was dead...how was he talking to him?  
  
"I want to make it up to Mamoru. As Mamoru's son I can do that through you. I can make it better."  
  
"But, uhm...You're dead."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Okay, now it was getting even more weird. The voice of his dead uncle was starting to get sarcastic. He looked around again to his uncles and father. They weren't hearing this? Of course not, this was in his head.  
  
"Maybe I'm insane." He reasoned.  
  
"You're not insane. Now, let me help. Everything will be better, you'll see."  
  
JT began to break. "So I'll be able to walk again?"  
  
"Of course." The voice answered.  
  
"And I'll be strong again?"  
  
"Even stronger than before."  
  
That last comment should have been the clue to not trust what this voice was saying, but he let it go by. Mentally agreeing the teen sat and waited. Just as he thought he really had gone insane he saw a glow start to form between each fighting party. Upon that all actions halted.  
  
The light was building up, becoming stronger and stronger. Then, it finally peaked as a great, white orb. They all stared at it, watching as it swirled with mist, making its way over to the sitting youth. When it stopped inches away from him he took it into his hands, inspecting it.  
  
The teen's blonde hair shimmered in the orb's light. His eyes sparkled a beautiful bright aqua, making him seem like a god. Opening his mouth a little to take in an unbelieving breath the misty orb entered his body, causing him to grasp his throat. The mist felt like a strange air flowing through his lungs, taking over his body. Then it happened.  
  
Then light again, but this time coming from his own body. He left something different, something was taking over, but he liked it. He could feel strength returning to his legs once more but that wasn't all. Power was surging through his veins, he felt incredible.  
  
The light finally over took him, grasping him in a cocoon. The light was blinding as it adjusted and molded. Weiss and Schwartz looked on in morbid curiosity as the light finally died down. What it showed floored them all.  
  
Omi gasped. "That's isn't my son..."  
  
He was right, the thing that was kneeling there wasn't his son it was, well, it looked like him but there was no possible way it could be. It was evil, that much was obvious. No longer did the teen look like a beautiful god in his shorts and T-shirt, but a dark god in black Capri's and a short black tank top, decorated with many gothic like bands and ornaments.  
  
His eyes snapped open. They were no longer the bright shining aqua, but a dark, cold, forest green.  
  
"Oh crap..." Schuldig muttered.  
  
"JT, what happened?"  
  
The person, or thing, ignored the voice of the person who was his father and stood, much to everyone's surprise. He looked at them all, then smirked at them.  
  
"Nice work, all of you. You have so much power together that I was able to open the void between death and life and control it. Too bad for you, you couldn't see that together you have such power. Oh well, now you know."  
  
As the thing turned Ken called out. "JT! Wait!"  
  
Running over and trying to grab the person he was surprised to have a backlash. He was thrown right back to where he started from, and he hadn't even touched him!  
  
The figure stopped, then smirked even wider. "I'll be seeing you. All of you."  
  
And with that, he hopped up into the fence, then continued on a path that led him all the way through the steel mill and then disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a hushed silence between all. Schwartz hadn't run yet and Weiss was still trying to collect themselves. Youji was helping Ken back to his feet when Crawford approached them. For a moment they put their guard up, then dropped it seeing they no longer wanted to fight. He began to speak.  
  
"I can see now we have a bigger problem than before; both of us. I propose that, for now, we work together. What do you say?"  
  
They needed to think the proposition over, but not for long. Aya came over and took his extended hand.  
  
"Deal. Help us get JT back."  
  
"We're going to do more than that, we're going to help you tap into this power we have together."  
  
~TBC  
  
Wow, that took a turn even I wasn't expecting. Oh well, makes it interesting! Lesse, do I need to explain anything? The wagon, I guess as a kid JT got spoiled a bit, who could blame the others though. So, yeah, now Weiss and Schwartz will be working together! Hope you enjoyed! And sorry for the lack of updates, I work late so I get really tired sometimes. I hope to have one up before Halloween! 


	13. Rage returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss.  
  
A/N: Wow, I get really over dramatic in the morning I guess, sorry guys. Next time I'll take the time to think before I act. I won't let one comment get the better of me! Nothing can stop me now! Hahahahaha! Okay...any ways, thanks for all the support and the friendly pushes. It's really great to know you're all behind me on this. I promise the story will get better! So here it is, for you!  
  
Chapter 13: Rage returns  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here daddy, for you."  
  
Omi looked down to his small son. The toddler was giving him a flower, his favorite. He took it with a smile, sniffing its sweet scent. When he looked down to his son again something had changed, his sweet innocent smile had changed to a devious smirk.  
  
"What is it JT? What's so funny?"  
  
The child's bright aqua eyes snapped open then flashed a dangerously evil red. Father watched in utter horror and disgust as his darling child turned from innocent to pure devil. When the transformation was complete all that was left of his child was a crushed flower and an eerily similar form standing there, staring at him with ice daggers.  
  
Whatever it was, who ever it was, smiled that smirk again, then, with the wave of a hand, disappeared. Omi stood, staring unbelievingly at the spot where his son had just been standing. He could feel the silence closing in on him, his ears were ringing. Finally it became too much and he shriek awfully, covering his ears in pain then...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Omi!"  
  
The blonde awoke with a start. Looking around panicky he gathered his wits about himself and sighed, turning to his waker. He grumbled something, then fell back into the bed of pillows.  
  
"Go away, Ken, I don't feel like talking right now, I just want to sleep."  
  
Ken gulped. He didn't quite know how to break the new news to his friend. "Uhm, we have a slight problem, Omi, and its really important."  
  
The tone of voice and stuttering of his comrade enticed the younger to sit up again. "Now what is it?" He asked grumpily.  
  
"Uhm, its JT."  
  
Omi perked up. "JT? He's here?"  
  
Ken cringed. "No, he's, uh, blowing up down town."  
  
The said father face faulted. Was that a joke? JT would never! But, then again, he wasn't JT anymore, was he? A painful, emotional swelling began to form inside of him, pushing at his heart and chest.  
  
"Oh god, why is this happening? What happened there that we didn't see?"  
  
The soccer player reclined against the wall and began to think aloud. "I don't know, we were all watching him. He swallowed that misty orb, maybe that has to do with it?"  
  
Omi scowled at the offered answer. "Of course it has to do with that, you moron, he didn't just turn into a monster because he felt like it, something turned him into it. What I want to know is who."  
  
That was a new problem. There hadn't been anyone else there with them, not that they had seen at least. With all the information they had they might as well give up all hope, that's what their hearts and mind were telling them, but they could never give up. Omi had given his freedom for that child and all three others had spent almost half of their lives raising him. Now what were they supposed to do?  
  
Before Omi could tell Ken to go away yet another time another member joined with them.  
  
"Hi, we have some bigger problems right now. He's kind of perched no top of a skyscraper."  
  
Both pair of blue eyes turned to the brown haired Schwartz member.  
  
"So? Minus the question of how he got up there, what trouble is he causing?"  
  
Nagi made a noise, showing how much he didn't want to say this. "Okay, what I should have said is he's perched atop a skyscraper...with the governor."  
  
Omi screamed. "WHY?!?!?!"  
  
"Never mind 'why', what are we supposed to do about it. You know that they've got all of the police force there already, next thing you know they'll call in the feds. Who knows, but if we don't fix this problem he's gonna be toast."  
  
"Great. Well, what does your team suggest?"  
  
"Simple, we go up there and get him."  
  
Omi buried his head in his hands and groaned, he was starting to get a headache from all of this. He nodded in his hands, lifting his head up, eyes red and wet.  
  
"All right, lets go get him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thunder, bright, flashing bolts of electricity. Skyscraper, large structure made of metal, topped with a metal point, not the greatest place to be in a thunderstorm, and yet there he was.  
  
JT, or his look alike, stood at the edge of the roof, looking down and out over his domain. This was his town and he would make people realize it. As another bolt of light streaked through the sky he cackled with evident evil and smirked.  
  
"Oh dear, so little time and so much destruction and havoc to reek. Now where should I start first? The town hall would be a nice start off, but then what would I do as my grand finale? The police station sounds like a good starting point."  
  
JT's evil replica turned around to stare menacingly at his capture.  
  
"Watch closely mister governor, your city is about to go bust."  
  
The governor watched in horror and fear as the new youth raised his hand in dramatic fashion and clenched his fist, gathering forth a vast deal of energy.  
  
"Now watch closely, because I can only do this once!"  
  
Just as his fingers were unclenching and the energy could be released a wire wrapped itself about his wrist, making him pause in surprise. Before he could realize it he was pulled off his feet and to the ground with a hard yank.  
  
Sitting up he smirked widely and folded his arms across his chest. "Uncle Youji, now that wasn't very nice, was it? Aren't I your nephew?"  
  
Youji didn't reply, merely grimace as his father jumped out in front of him and gripped him firmly.  
  
"JT! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
The youth broke off into another peel of cackling.  
  
"What a stupid question! Ha! What am I doing father? What am I doing up here, holding the governor hostage and preparing to strike the city with my furry? Well, I'm doing something called 'getting revenge'!"  
  
"Revenge for what?!"  
  
The smirk disappeared and the laughing stopped.  
  
"For the absence of a father I deserved to have, for the life I was deprived of, for the pain I had to go through when I realized I would never be normal, for everything I should've had that I don't!"  
  
The boy's anger had boiled up so high during that one sentence that when he spat out the end Omi was knocked backwards, causing him to hit his head. Ken ran over to him to check while Aya confronted JT.  
  
The red head stared at him for minutes, not wavering his death glare, which was returned 10 fold. When he finally sighed and lowered his head the teen began another fit of laughter.  
  
"Stop that. There's nothing funny about any of this, if you want me to be honest you're being a spoiled brat. We raised you better than that. You're right, you can't have a normal life and you were deprived of many things, but what does that have to do with him? And the city?"  
  
Aya made gestures to the governor, who was being untied by Youji and the city that was laid before them.  
  
Again the laughter disappeared and gave way to anger. "It has to do with them because of all they did for me."  
  
Everyone stared intently at him as Aya stood boldly on the precipice. Then the green eyes hardened to a degree even he couldn't match.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Before he could block it Aya was thrown backwards by a psychic blast, which whirled around him even as he was dragged on his back, to the edge of the building. Ken and Youji had begun to lunge for him but paused when he did something none of them expected him to do. He now had Aya dangling in midair over the edge, threatening to drop him.  
  
"Careful now, wouldn't want me to accidentally let go, would you?"  
  
To emphasize his point JT momentarily let Aya go, catching him immediately after. The teasing sent adrenaline and fear shooting through the other three.  
  
"Let him go, JT, he isn't your enemy. None of us are. Come on sweety, let's go home, together."  
  
Omi began to approach, then gently touched his arm. The touch made the youth convulse and shiver.  
  
"Come on, its time to go home."  
  
Just as a small flicker of recognition became ignited in his eyes JT screeched, dropping his mental guard and falling forward.  
  
Aya, who had been nearly suffocated in the whirlwind, had taken out a flare gun and shot the boy in his side. He had been dropped, but with his quick reflexes he was able to grab onto the ledge and climb back onto the solid structure.  
  
JT had fallen first into his father's arms, then forced himself away and jumped, rather clumsily, onto a nearby ledge. By this time Youji had instructed the governor to go quickly and to warn the cops below to leave before the kid sent down his wrath.  
  
"JT, come down, its okay, we won't hurt you." Omi's soothing voice called, but it had no effect.  
  
"I won't hurt you, you say, what do you think you did for my whole life?! It doesn't matter now, I have all the power I'll ever need, the only thing that can stop me is my unlce's weakness, but not to fear, the void of death is closing swiftly, he'll be stable in a matter of days. All that's left to be taken care of is you."  
  
Omi shivered at the dark look his son was giving him. Taking a deep breath he approached once more.  
  
"Come on, JT, its time to go home."  
  
"You don't get it, do you? I am no longer that pathetically happy child you called 'JT', he is lost to you now."  
  
"Then who are you?!" Ken demanded.  
  
The menacing smile returned.  
  
"I am Rage, the strongest element to ever live!"  
  
With the swipe of his hand Rage had knocked his uncles and father back into the wall and held them there with his power. With a mocking wave goodbye he jumped from the building's ledge, only to disappear in midair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi stumbled over to the edge, looking down fearfully. He screamed uselessly for his son, but no response came. The others were staring at him, then circled to talk.  
  
"Now what do we do? JT's evil now." Ken frowned.  
  
"We can't do anything about it. He'll keep on doing evil until he either wakes up or dies." Aya shrugged, closing his eyes to hide his cold glare.  
  
"You're not suggesting we kill JT are you, Aya? First off we would have to get close enough to do that, and we have no idea where he is and secondly-"  
  
"I won't allow it."  
  
Youji was interrupted as Omi turned his head to look at them.  
  
"Then what do you propose we do? He didn't seem at all thrilled to see any of us and didn't buy your come home bit."  
  
"Aya!" Ken admonished. "Omi, what does all of this mean?"  
  
The blonde got to his feet, taking one last fleeting look over the edge. He approached them somberly.  
  
"It means...JT has already died. And Rage has now taken over."  
  
~TBC  
  
There! Ta da! Wow, I got this done sooner than I thought, but it is kind of short, but that's the way I wanted it. Any ways, Rage has taken over! I finally saw that movie, Carrie 2, by the way. I loved it! Slaughter of evil preps and jocks, ha ha. Sorry, the violent me comes out at times. But, I hope you liked this chapter, I promise I'll keep going till the end, I already have to planned out and all, I think you'll enjoy it all the way. So, what do you think of Rage? Of Aya shooting him? Oh, and sorry Schwartz didn't play much of a role this chapter, they'll come back next one though. (Hmm, I think that part with Aya shooting JT with the flare gun was kinda a copy off of the movie Carrie. I don't own Carrie 2 either, I just loved it.) Thanks! 


	14. Possessed and loving it

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss.  
  
A/N: I guess it got confusing with all the putting up and taking down of notes that you didn't see chapter 13, eh? Well, review for that chapter, and 12, if you could please. I love feedback. Any ways, as I said before, I saw Carrie 2, and I also saw Carrie, the first. Man, that is a great movie. Telekenetic powers rock!  
  
Chapter 14: Possessed and loving it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How many times have bad things punished good people? How many times have good people fallen to the clutches of evil? Far too many, and it was happening again. The city was practically a burning playground for JT and still he insisted on continuing his rampage.  
  
Omi looked out the cracks of the boarded up window. No body ever left their homes any more since the new 'terrorist' came to town and killed all those who opposed him. Sighing long he wished he knew exactly how to help the boy. He didn't want their help, that was for sure, and any time they even tried to get close to him he would make them pay for it. After their first encounter, as pay back for Aya shooting him, he destroyed the city's town hall, the subway system, the national bank and a number of tall buildings.  
  
"He's pissed off, can't you tell?"  
  
Gasping the blonde whirled around to see Schuldig standing in the doorway, looking at him. He wasn't smirking as usual, but frowning deeply.  
  
"You asked why he was being so destructive, its because he's angry. Angry doesn't even go that far, he's so pissed he would put the Blair witch to shame."  
  
Omi snorted lightly in amusement. "He acts like her, that's for sure."  
  
"It can't be helped, not until we find out what exactly happened, and so far we have jack so get comfy."  
  
Omi turned back to the window. Watching a stray flake of ash fly by he blinked. "He said something about his uncle who was dead coming back to life that night, didn't he?"  
  
Schuldig blinked in confusion. "What're you getting at, Kitten?"  
  
"JT only has two uncles who are dead, Neither Ken, Youji or Aya are who he was talking about. That leaves only Hirofumi and Masafumi. Now, which one of them used to spend time on experiments that made monsters?!"  
  
"Mien gott kitten! I think you solved it!"  
  
"Thanks! Now lets tell the others! Hurry!"  
  
Running from the room the two new comrades made their way down from the apartments to the computer room to find the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Omi glared and cringed at Aya as he went through a list of just how crazy the idea that his dead brother Masafumi coming back to take over JT was. Around the tenth reason he finally snapped and screamed.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but its true! Believe me damn it!"  
  
There was a silence and the other seven looked at him. Youji smirked at how assertive the younger could be. Blinking a few times Omi started up again.  
  
"Look, you're right, it is crazy, but its true. Masafumi some how came back from the spirit world and is using JT as his human adapter or something. But he won't for long. As soon as he's done rejuvenating he's going to kill off JT and do what ever it is he's planning on doing! We have to stop him before that happens!"  
  
"And how are you going to do that? I mean, come on Omi, the kid won't let you near him. By the time we can get close it will be too late! It can't be helped!"  
  
The blonde turned murderous blue eyes towards Nagi, daring him to speak again.  
  
"We will save my son, or else it will be someone's head."  
  
Putting an end to the conversation he turned on his heel and abruptly left the scene, leaving them all with a cold aura.  
  
"What just happened?" Ken asked, unsure exactly what really did just occur.  
  
"I think your little one just told us we have to try and try until we get killed." Brad said, not sounding very pleased.  
  
"He's right, we should try at least once more to get to the kid. I'll go help him plan."  
  
Nagi left the room as well, grabbing a notebook as he left.  
  
Shaking his head Schuldig turned to the rest. "I think they're being too optimistic and childish. We can't get near him unless he comes to us. We need to lure him to us, not seek him out. Let's just think of how to do that, worry about the consequences later."  
  
"Speaking of that, what have you found out about what JT said the night before? Our combined power or what ever?"  
  
Brad looked over to Aya who seemed pissed that he was being ordered around by someone younger than he was. Frowning he grumbled.  
  
"All I can guess is that with our combined powers, your skills, we make some kind of massive charge of power, a battery if you will. I still can't be sure, we haven't really been able to test any theories out properly yet."  
  
"Never mind that." Youji interrupted. "How do we free JT? Do we push the spirit out of him? And if so, how? This isn't easy, as a matter of fact each of us fighting all of you at once would be an easier mission. How are you planing on doing this?"  
  
There was another silence. No one did truly know exactly what to do, it was all one big mess they had to deal with. Shaking his head the playboy went to the door and followed the two younger ones up the stairs to the apartments. Taking it as a hint the rest disbanded into small groups to try to find their own way to solve this problem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you thinking, Omi?"  
  
The blonde looked up, alarmed, at the brown hair boy who was staring at him. He smiled sweetly and looked back down at the blank paper he had on his lap.  
  
"I was just worrying about JT. I hope he's taking good care of himself."  
  
Nagi laughed. "Of course he's taking good care of himself, he needs to live in order for Masafumi to live."  
  
Omi's head shot up. "What?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know? Well, actually, its more of a theory scientists have. A sprit needs a host, a body it can live in until it regains its strength. Until then it lives off the host, if the host dies so does it. Now do you see? Masafumi needs JT, if he dies then he does as well and he'll need to start all over again. He probably used JT so that he could throw you off when you were fighting. In any way, he won't let JT die, not yet at least."  
  
The blue eyed boy's breath caught. His mind was reeling, a plan forming, though one he didn't much like.  
  
"Tell me, when his spirit does get strong enough, what will happen to  
JT?"  
  
Nagi thought a little. "Well, basically the spirit drinks the life force of the host, draining it of it until he's an inch from death. Of course the exiting of the spirit takes so much energy the host dies. So, I suppose...JT will die if Masafumi gets strong enough."  
  
Again his breath hitched. Taking in a long deep breath and letting it out a stray tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Nagi, I have a plan."  
  
"A plan? What is it?"  
  
Looking up the blue eyed angel stared deeply and seriously. Nagi gulped and listened intently as the other told him exactly of his plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad and Aya looked up as they heard two pairs of feet running down the stairs and into the room. Omi and Nagi appeared, out of breath with urgent news.  
  
"I have a plan!" Omi instantly announced.  
  
Everyone stopped breathing and looked up.  
  
"Well? What is it?" Aya asked.  
  
Omi gulped. "I can't tell you, but we need to find JT."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youji glanced in the rear view mirror to look at Omi. The blonde wasn't looking out the window as he usually did, but was staring at his lap, thinking hard. Knowing that any prying would end with nothing he remained silent and returned his gaze to the road. Schwartz was behind them in their car, heading towards the old steel mill, where first they confronted the 'new' JT.  
  
Upon arriving at the scene they noticed nothing unusual about it, it was still old, dark, rusty and creepy. Ken groaned at the sight, turning away. Farfarello came up to him and began to tease him unendingly.  
  
"We're here, now how do we get him to come out?" Schuldig asked.  
  
"Easy, all we need to do is call him."  
  
Omi walked over to the old fence, crawled through an opening and went to stand before a window. Taking in a breath and looking up he began to call out.  
  
"JT! I know you're there! Come out sweet heart!"  
  
Upon the loving nickname the window burst into millions of tiny shards of glass and JT was jumping down to meet him. Readying themselves for an attack the members of both Schwartz and Weiss tried to approach, only to have Nagi step in front of them.  
  
"No, he has a plan. It will work, if you interfere, it will not. Please, stay out."  
  
At first they were reluctant, but agreed when they saw how unmovable the youth was. They stood, watching at the sight, hoping greatly that Omi wouldn't get slashed in half right before their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"JT, it's okay now, I'm here to take you home."  
  
The dark form laughed, cocking his head snottily. "I am home. What ever place you were planning on taking me too would only be a cage for me."  
  
Omi steeled himself. "No, JT, I'm going to put you out of your misery before you kill yourself."  
  
Now the kid was angry. He glared ice daggers at his father and growled. "Please, I feel no misery, and if I do than it is only from you."  
  
"But, JT, that's not true. I love you, I always have, and I always will."  
  
"Really? Then why were you gone for so long, leaving me in a dark cold world to fight for myself?"  
  
"I didn't." The blonde said gently, enticing JT into a curious expression. "I left you with your uncles, who I knew would love you. I wasn't able to be with you since I was being hunted, but I left you where I knew you would be safe, where I knew people would fight for you."  
  
The members of Schwartz shifted. Their alliance with Weiss wasn't as bad as they thought. In truth, being with them instead of against them was much better, they were all so much stronger.  
  
JT scowled, but he looked a bit unsure of himself now. "You killed your family, all of them, you would have killed me as well! I know it!"  
  
Omi flinched. "It's true, I did kill my family, but not from hate, because I had to."  
  
"Ha! Had to?!"  
  
"JT, what your uncles, and your grandfather did, was evil, they harmed so many innocent people, they simply couldn't live. I regret having to kill them everyday, and I resent myself for it, but I know the world is safer now that they're gone. Its safer for you."  
  
The dark form gasped. He stumbled back, grasping locks of his hair. "Safe? For me? But why?"  
  
"Can't you see?"  
  
The boy turned dark eyes to his father, who was slowly approaching him. He pulled back when he tried to touch him, but then let the hand fall to his shoulder.  
  
"I love you, JT. I would do anything to make you safe. I don't want Masafumi to take you over and destroy you, I would do anything to prevent that. Anything."  
  
A sudden realization dawned on the youngest of all. He gasped loudly, hot tears falling from his eyes onto his cheeks. Touching them gently he realized it all know. Words escaped him, all he could do was stare at his father and cry.  
  
"It's all right, JT. I love you."  
  
"Daddy...Daddy!"  
  
JT forced himself into his father's arms, who was now crying as well, a pained expression on his face. Burying his face into the man's chest he cried freely, evil leaving him with the moisture.  
  
All of Weiss and most of Schwartz were watching, smiling greatly, even they liked a happy ending. Ken looked to Youji and grinned.  
  
"I think this is mission accomplished!" He exclaimed, and Youji nodded in agreement.  
  
Schuldig was about to say something to Brad when he glanced at Nagi. Despite the current jovial reunion he was frowning greatly, watching with cold eyes, forcing tears back. But they weren't tears of joys, they were of great sadness. Deciding to take a look into the matter he swirled around in the boy's mind for a clue. When he found it he gasped sharply, turning his gaze instantly back to the scene. Yes, Omi was hugging JT, and he was holding a gun.  
  
Nagi looked to Schuldig. He knew he had entered his mind and read his thoughts, but it was too late to do anything about it, it would all be over with soon. Frowning even more he looked down, waiting until he knew it was all over to look back up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi nuzzled his son's hair and sighed happily and sadly at the same time. Gently petting the silky strands he rested a hand on the boy's back to keep him in place. JT sniffled lightly, enjoying the feeling. He looked up to his father again, his eyes lightening back into their aqua color.  
  
Omi smiled, tears falling freely. "I love you JT, please don't forget that."  
  
"I won't, daddy." He replied.  
  
Taking one last deep breath and letting it out he looked up to the stars, cursing them silently and then shut his eyelids on the blue orbs.  
  
"Good bye, my darling..."  
  
"ARRRGHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time was still. All of Weiss and Schwartz stared, unbelievingly at the sight before them. Omi, sweet gentle Omi, had pulled out a gun and shot his child, his only son.  
  
JT had been thrown back from the impact and was lying, bleeding on the ground. Omi was weeping hysterically now, dropping the gun and falling down to crawl to his son. JT had undergone one last change, back into his true self. Omi sat next to him, crying as the child looked up to him unbelievingly, then, with one last cough of blood, his head rolled back and he was still.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi stared at the still figure. It was not different from before. He had killed his brothers, his father, it was no different, and at least JT had heard the truth; that he loved him.  
  
...No, this was different. He hadn't loved the others, he loved JT. Tears began to form again and fell from his eyes onto his son's cold hand. It swelled up inside of him, then couldn't be held in any more.  
  
"WHY?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stared, watched, crying and gasping. Father reached child, father shot child, father wept for child. Youji rubbed tears from his eyes frantically as Ken grabbed Aya and they both cried. Even Schwartz was moved by it, though they preferred to try and hold back their tears, except for Nagi, who was as open as the rest of them.  
  
Yes, it had happened, Masafumi had been destroyed once again, but so had JT. But that was the way life worked, to get rid of one bad thing you need to get rid of a good thing. Now, all they could do was weep.  
  
~TBC  
  
One last chapter, the epilogue. So now you get to review on chapter 12, 13 and 14. Well, please if you would, I bet this one will get a response. Don't worry, I hope you won't have to wait too long. 


	15. Epilogue:Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss! For the last time!  
  
A/N: Okay, well, this is the last chapter to this fic(hint, hint). So, lemme see, thanks to all of you, who have reviewed, I loved all of them, and thanks for the enthusiasm. I hope, for those of you who followed it through, had a great read and if you want you can drop me suggestions for another fic if you want. Well, until we meet again!  
  
Epilogue: Forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A month past and finally the cold weather subsided a bit and left them with a warm utopia. The flowers were blooming wildly and the shop was popular as ever, especially with four new workers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you! Enjoy them!"  
  
Ken happily rung up a customer and waved goodbye to her. When he was done he returned to the floor and started to organize a bit while the flow was light. As he was sweeping up a little dirt Nagi came over to him and nudged him. Looking up he saw Omi, kneeling down and talking to his son, who was sitting in a corner, playing with a dying flower and hugging his stuffed animal close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"My baby."  
  
Omi gently pet his son's head, making sure he didn't make a big mess. JT looked up to him with large aqua eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hi, daddy! Wanna play too?"  
  
Smiling weakly he shook his head and stood. He went back to the nearby table to start another flower arrangement. The boy watched him with his eyes, then started to pluck the flower of its petals. When Ken came by he lunged at his feet and tugged on his apron.  
  
"Uncle Ken!"  
  
He smiled down. "What is it, JT?"  
  
"Here! Scratch and sniff!"  
  
JT handed his uncle a bare flower stem. Ken looked at it funnily, then took it, sniffing its remains. He couldn't really smell anything but decided not to disappoint the boy.  
  
"It smells good, JT. Do you want me to get you some paper so you can color?"  
  
"Yes!" The blonde youth yelled, scaring a few customers.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll be right back."  
  
Ken left quickly to get some paper and crayons as Omi went back to the boy to pick the lost petals up. JT suddenly grabbed his wrist hard, making him look at him worriedly.  
  
His expression was blank. "...What did you do to me?"  
  
For a moment the blonde just stared, unbelieving. When Ken returned he saw the two staring at each other. His presence upset the atmosphere and JT turned his head quickly and smiled widely.  
  
"Yay! Crayons!"  
  
When the boy was properly settled and well on his way into coloring the father pulled his friend over to the side. Ken looked at him curiously as he stared at the chirping boy.  
  
"What is it, Omi?"  
  
"He talked."  
  
Ken laughed. "Of course he talked, he didn't get an impediment, his mind is just...a little lost, that's all."  
  
Omi turned to him suddenly with a serious expression. "No, he talked like he used to. He wasn't acting like a kid; he talked like he remembered what had happened. He said 'what did you do?'."  
  
Ken glanced back to the boy, who was currently being prevented from drawing on the walls by an upset Youji. He smiled lopsidedly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! He's starting to come back."  
  
"I hope so, but the doctors said they weren't sure, didn't they? He may not come back, he may be like that forever."  
  
"Well, he's my son, and I won't give up hope. Let's pray he comes back."  
  
The soccer player nodded his head. "Yeah, maybe Aya will come back with him."  
  
Both looked over to the red head that was watering the flowers. He was looking down coldly, frowning. Ever since that night, and the next day, when JT had awoken, not as himself, the man had been acting as he had before.  
  
Something very wrong had happened that night. They were all more than happy that the boy hadn't died but...was it really worth it? The boy was lost; he had the body of a 14-year-old and the mind of a five-year-old. It was hard on all of them, but some how Aya responded the most.  
  
"Its because JT released his happiness."  
  
Schuldig came over to stand with them both. They had decided that their fighting each other was a waste of time and joined forces after their previous combination. The four dropped by the flower shop every now and then and helped, but mostly they focused on society's problems.  
  
"I don't care how hopeless it is, I won't ever give up on him. I'll take care of him; forever."  
  
Ken and Schuldig looked to the blonde as he walked back to his son to try to get him to stop crying at Youji. The German frowned, neither he or Nagi had been able to help that night, the boy's mind was shot. Had they not been friends from then on he would have told them all that hope was more than fruitless, if the boy ever did come back to a normal state of mind than it would be the biggest miracle in their time.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to work."  
  
The brown hair assassin led the red head onto the floor and asked him to help him move a display. Aya glanced at them and tried to smile, but couldn't, he just couldn't anymore. Nagi watched the register as they all worked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JT was in the storage room, play with random things. He stood on his tiptoes to reach up and pull down an old radio. Sitting on the dirty ground he switched it on and started turning the knob. Voices and static frequently passed through his ears, then something caught his attention.  
  
"Mamoru..."  
  
He paused. He knew he had heard that name before. Instead of flicking it again, like he normally would have, he stopped and listened. The voice was repeating that name over and over again, louder and louder. Finally it registered to him.  
  
His pupils dilated quickly. "Mamoru...daddy...kill..."  
  
Standing up the radio fell from his lap and smashed on the floor. Walking slowly and jerkily towards the door he could still hear the voice, in his head now. When he paused the normal noise from the world was fuzzy and near silent. Then he heard someone.  
  
"JT! It's time to go upstairs! Come out of there!"  
  
Smirking he nodded slowly. "Yes...daddy. Lets go."  
  
~The End  
  
Hehe, is it really the end? Hm, lemme think. Gehehe, any ways, it's the end of this story. JT lived, but didn't come out exactly all right. It was either that or kill him, the only two options, and I guess you wanted him to live. Well, my friends did so oh well. Hey, could anyone tell me? I've heard that in the anime, before America watered it down, Youji and Omi are actually a couple, or hinted at, at least. I was just wondering if it's true, and he gave Omi the nick name sweetheart or something? I dunno, I just heard it. I'm kind of a Youji/Omi fan, but I can handle anything. Well, hope you enjoyed! Till next time!  
  
~Firecat 


End file.
